<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenage Love Affair by LeeAusten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980773">Teenage Love Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeAusten/pseuds/LeeAusten'>LeeAusten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Castiel is a rich kid, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Charlie and castiel best friends, Dean Castiel first time, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Dean is a senior, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel supernatural - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, castiel and dean - Freeform, castiel dean, castiel is a nerd, dean and castiel - Freeform, dean castiel - Freeform, destiel alternate universe, destiel au, destiel high school, destiel high school romance, destiel spn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeAusten/pseuds/LeeAusten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awkward and nerdy sixteen-year old Castiel is dared by his best friend Charlie to ask the most popular and handsome Dean Winchester to the senior prom, he boldy complies. Little does he know Dean's been crushing on him for over two years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teenage Love Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually a dare by one of my friends!<br/>I used to dabble in writing since I was 14 and she found a bunch of my work in a file in my bedroom. After reading one of the unfinished works, she asked me to turn it into a Destiel fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Nothing really matters</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>I don't really care what nobody tell me</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>I'm gonna be here</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>Its a matter of extreme importance</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>My first teenage love affair</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>-Alicia Keys-</strong>
</p><p>This wildly fascinating tale of love begins in quite an unusual place where such a thing could only exist between the pages of books; a high school library.</p><p>Perhaps a few glances might be thrown across the room, therefore suggesting a little more than what meets the eye, or the brush of fingers whilst handing over a book might spark something between friends. But in all its entirety, the two most unusual freshmen sitting at the table in the middle of the room seem to present a rather odd picture when one considers the rest of the students around them.</p><p>Charlie was a fantastic display of a clash of fandoms, graphic t-shirts, flaming red hair and sneakers that matched every outfit. She adored television shows because of the dire need to escape reality, and also books that created fantasy worlds like The Hobbit and Lord of The Rings.</p><p>Now her best friend for many years just so happened to be the definition of an enigma.</p><p>Castiel wasn’t entirely a nerd because he played table tennis and badminton, but he wasn’t really extroverted either. An excess of possibly a million books cluttered the large bedroom he called his kingdom in the Novak’s estate, pushed under the bed and falling off the wide bookcase. It was almost as if those books reproduced monthly, equally devoured by his quick ability to read and his hunger for knowledge.</p><p>Now whilst his best friend sparkled like a unicorn, his attire was of the blandest colors like the overly large grey sweater he currently lived in, and the pair of baggy blue jeans.</p><p>If Charlie was to elaborate on Castiel’s personality, she would refer to him as excessively selective in who he confided with, and when that bond was created, his words never stopped flowing. To strangers though, the lack of conversation and piercing gaze could be quite intimidating, although his only desire was to judge people silently instead of expressing the disappointments in the human race openly.</p><p>“So, the senior prom is coming up,” she kept eyeing Dean in the corner of the library amongst the other popular seniors and whilst they prolonged their conversations instead of studying, the older Winchester settled down silently enough to peruse his notes. “I was thinking, right, like you could ask him to be his prom date.”</p><p>“Who?” Castiel lifted those wide blue eyes from a copy of Sophie’s World, creased from excessive reading, and he stared at her.</p><p>“Dean,” Charlie said softly, thumbing the pages of Mansfield Park. “You know, the cutest dude in the school who every girl runs crazy over but yet he’s still single. I mean, come on, he has a bunch of girls lining up to date him and he just chooses to be all reserved. Like, what if he’s gay?”</p><p>“I can assure you that he’s not, because as much as I’m equipped with a gaydar that malfunctions, or possibly never works, Dean is completely straight.”</p><p>“I don’t think that he is,” Charlie stared at the other teenager who was suddenly considering Castiel across the library with the kind of intense interest that was definitely suggestive of so much more. “I think he’s gay for you Cas.”</p><p>“Would you just stop it? I am trying to analyze the plot in its entirety before delving into an in-depth research paper. This is not the time for me to think about the likes of Dean Winchester.” Sighing, Castiel, back as stiff as a poker, pushed his black framed glasses upwards and continued reading. “I am way out of his league.”</p><p>“Don’t be like that. Maybe he’s one of those guys who seem all dashing but he’s more interested in someone who’s like you, you know? Quiet, smart, cute, grumpy, two years younger, don’t go out much, vegan…”</p><p>Castiel pulled his novel upwards and completely blocked out Charlie’s wicked grin but she was rather much interested in proving a point. Thus far, after being friends for close to ten years, Castiel never seemed remotely inclined towards love. Both of them realized they weren't attracted to the opposite sex after repeated runs of Grease that concluded Sandy was absolutely her type and Danny Zuko seemed to highly fascinate her best friend. Now after glorious time spent on settling into their comfort zones, Charlie openly pursued girls whilst Castiel remained reserved.</p><p>He claimed that his affections for books were far too superior to any strengths diverted elsewhere therefore the pangs of love were absolute not his forte. However, she was of another belief; that he somehow needed a push to kick off the awakening of feelings because if there was one thing Charlie was certain of, was Castiel’s bold streak. And if he believed that something needed to be done, he did it to prove that he could do it.</p><p>In addition to that, the two of them developed a game at the age of five that spiraled into a bout of adventures; where one would dare the other to complete a task. If declination followed, then punishment arose from taking something that belonged to the other. If approval was granted, then the one who enacted the dare owed a favor. So far, their scores were equal, barely three possessions transferred and he was never willing to accept defeat because her thirst for his books was a little too much to allow.</p><p>“I dare you,” she said excitedly, tugging his book away, chin resting on the palm of her hand.</p><p>Castiel frowned and folded his arms upon the table because two months of no such line being uttered between them was beginning to worry him. “To what?”</p><p>“To go over there,” she gestured to where the handsome teenager still continued reading whilst all the other jocks goofed around, “and ask him to be his prom date. Like, just walk over, tap him on the shoulder and be like—”</p><p>“No,” Castiel sat back and narrowed those electric blue eyes on Charlie. “Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Why? Think of it as just doing something that would make you famous. Plus, bonus for you, he says hells yeah which I know that he will.”</p><p>“Charlie, he’s <em>not</em> gay,” Castiel heavily whispered across the table, staring at his friend in disbelief. “The outcome of that dare is far too obvious already.”</p><p>But her observant eyes caught the shifty glance and the nervous habit of tugging at the long sleeves of his sweater. “Oh, my god,” Charlie’s immediate discovery was a little too much to contain. “You have a crush on him!”</p><p>“No, I don’t!” Blue eyes lowered then lifted to meet hers and returned to the table. “Okay, fine. Maybe I do. Isn’t that expected though? He is after all…” Castiel’s cheeks dusted with color, “…um, very,” he swallowed and refused to make eye contact. “He’s very delectable.”</p><p>“<em>Delectable</em>, Cas?” Charlie stared in awe and squealed internally. “Dude, you’re so far gone, aren’t you? I mean, if you already think that he’s yummy then—”</p><p>“I’m not doing it. What book do you prefer as payment?”</p><p>“Your entire Jane Austen collection.”</p><p>“Not going to happen. Never. I will not part with any of my Macmillan editions. Therefore, you win.” Straightening his glasses, Castiel stunned Charlie by rising up from his chair that creaked faintly in the silence of the school library. “If I go over there,” he said glaring at her, “and I’m embarrassed or physically harmed, I will burn this place to the ground and the only survivors will be you and me. Understood?”</p><p>Still impressed by his ability to embrace such a wild dare, when she believed that he would turn it down, Charlie sat back and slowly nodded. “Go get ‘em tiger. Fifty bucks says you faint from a sniff of him after getting too close.”</p><p>“Assbutt,” Castiel collected his wit, tugged the oversized grey sweater low enough to cover the empty loops on the waist of his jeans and sighed. “Here goes any chance of me keeping my sexuality a secret.”</p><p>Obviously mildly nervous from the prospects of penetrating the close ring of the seniors who rather much delighted themselves in being studs and devilishly handsome, he was certain that the entire ordeal would flop. The entire mission would fail and then Charlie would still owe him a favor because at least he tried. So, in a sense, Castiel believed that there was nothing to lose from the dare because very soon, his lack of dating girls or seeming remotely interested in them would spur up rumors and his sexuality would eventually come into the light.</p><p>The only difference with this dare was that he was absolutely attracted to Dean Winchester and who wouldn’t be? It didn’t take two pairs of eyes to reveal his feelings, that the aura of the older teenager reeked of anything but immaturity. Dean was far too composed as compared to his friends to express any sense of foolishness except the usual peer pressure that faltered his public display of becoming a man way before they ever could.</p><p>There he was, Castiel noted as he strolled over to the table in the corner, seated furthest away from the wall, and heavily mesmerized by a National Geographic Magazine. Legs splayed out, posture quite relaxed, Dean continued to read whilst Benny and the other four assholes boldly studied a half-naked full-page photo of a heavy busted woman. And Dean couldn’t seem any less interested but from the moment he realized that Castiel was approaching the table, those green eyes widened, and the older teenager sat up straight in his seat.</p><p>“Hello,” Castiel’s low gravelly voice immediately caught the attention of the hooligans who quieted down and stared but those blue eyes were only focused on the pair that scrutinized him with obvious shock.</p><p>In fact, he should have decided at that moment that Dean’s open display of complete astonishment must be fueled by something quite substantial. After all, if Castiel approached Benny for example, he would receive nothing but a wildly fascinated smirk.</p><p>“Hi,” Dean’s voice cracked, and he swallowed, lowering the magazine slowly. Then glancing over at his buddies, he shifted on the chair and seemed terribly conscious of peer pressure weighing down to cast off the person standing in front of him.</p><p>“Do you have a date for the senior prom?” Castiel sounded bored and uninterested in the chuckles and snorts that emanated from the non-deserving studs.</p><p>Dean, of course, stared back and blinked in surprise. “Uh, I don’t. Why?”</p><p>“I’d like to be apply for the position.”</p><p>The table immediately erupted in snorts and chuckles from overly grown kids, in Castiel’s opinion, whose brains were stunted and would never mature well into their thirties. But with the exclusion of Benny and Dean, the two instantly glanced at each other as something secretive passed between them and then those green eyes returned to Castiel. And of course, because high school was a stage that entertained an abundance of peer pressure and the determination to never tarnish one’s reputation, Dean shook his head and barely smiled.</p><p>“You’re a dude. I don’t swing that way.” His voice dipped a little though but was quite unnoticed by the idiots who guffawed.</p><p>“I’m quite aware that you don’t and you’re clearly not my type either,” Castiel waited a beat whilst his heart squeezed from the lie, “but since you have no one to take to the prom and I am quite compassionate enough to care about your image, I’d be doing us both a favor.”</p><p>“And how would <em>that</em> do you any favors?” Benny suddenly included himself, waving his hand at the other hooligans to settle down their display of humor.</p><p>“I’m not speaking to you, you overly large baby,” Castiel didn’t even glance at him but those eyes remained glued on green ones.</p><p>“No, I want to know,” Dean said softly, sitting back and folding his arms. He actually smiled, clearly amused by the likes of the awkward teenager standing by his side. “Leave him alone,” this he directed at his best friend who was terribly bruised by the earlier insult to his ego. “Humor me, Cas. How would I be doing you a favor, huh?”</p><p>From the moment Dean used the shorter version of his name, Castiel’s heart jumped a little because everyone in the school remained on a full first name basis except for Charlie. Her decision to use the nickname was fueled by an adoration attached to the three letters combined together. But he couldn’t quite understand why Dean would decide to equip himself with the authority to refer to him as such when they never even interacted before.</p><p>“Well, for starters, I’d be going with the most handsome guy in the school,” Castiel felt his face grow warmer and instantly noticed the smile fading from the other teenager’s countenance. “And secondly, you wouldn’t regret spending the evening with me. Think about it,” he said when gasps and more scoffs filled the air and by then the librarian was hustling over. Then Castiel smiled, “I could be an epiphany.”</p><p>Afterwards, he walked away from the table and literally became so dizzied by the words that tumbled out of his mouth, that he immediately reached Charlie and stared in bewilderment.</p><p>“Get up,” he said in a low, unsteady voice, “we’re leaving.”</p><p>“Why?” she stared back and immediately rose up in a haste, “what happened? Are you going to burn the place down?”</p><p>Quickly collecting his satchel and weakly reaching for his novel, Castiel felt the walls pressing in around him as his boldness still suffocated any feeling of composure.</p><p>He couldn’t even glance back at the table where a silence fell over the corner like a blanket. The five pairs of eyes bored into the back of his head all the way to the exit and by the time the two of them rushed onto the wide lawns, Castiel was suffocating from holding his breath a little too long.</p><p>He realized that among all the stupid things ever accomplished in his lifetime thus far, this was the most ridiculous for obvious reasons.</p><p>Dean Winchester would never ever find him remotely intriguing because the two of them existed on very different sides of high school’s weird to wildly popular scale. In addition to that, the audience of the four other young men would pose as witnesses fueled to torment him in the future. He would have to walk the halls anxiously awaiting their bullying tactics as he spent the rest of the term awaiting their departure.</p><p>“Was it that bad?” Charlie tugged him onto the seat by the fountain in the likes of a swan spurting water from its beak. “I mean, did he say no?”</p><p>“He didn’t need to say it. I said enough to frighten him into declining the offer,” Castiel sighed and studied his splayed fingers.</p><p>“What did you say? I thought you just went over to ask him.”</p><p>“Until I told him that I’d be doing us both a favor and then he asked me to elaborate.”</p><p>Charlie snorted and widened her eyes at him, evidently impressed to process the information. “Dude, that is like—"</p><p>“I told him he is the most handsome guy in the school,” Castiel rushed out, staring back at her. “And that spending an evening with me was something he would not regret. Also, I suggested that maybe he could have some form of revelation if he complied.”</p><p>“Holy mother of—” Charlie dropped her satchel on the ground and took a firm grasp of her best friend’s shoulders. “Cas, you’ve got some badass game! Who knew? I mean, that’s some freaking confidence that I could never have but you…” she collected his face tinged red between her palms and chuckled, “look at you all grown up now, huh? Who would have taught that the dude who tried to communicate with aliens for like four years in his basement would ask another dude to be his date.”</p><p>“You dared me!” he reminded her after stealing his face out of the uncomfortable grasp. “Now I’m all prickly and angered.”</p><p>“Okay, so at least you did it. And even though you didn’t wait on a response, I’ll give you credit for having the guts to do it in front of the rest of those idiots. We have like half an hour to kill,” Charlie checked her red Hello Kitty watch and sighed. “I so don’t want to go back to my apartment complex. I mean, the girl I’m sharing with, Jo, she’s not so bad but there’s this girl next door who keeps playing loud rock and roll music and it’s just so freaking annoying.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” Castiel tugged the sleeves of his sweater to cover his hands like mittens, “Ruby.” He welcomed the distraction and wondered if his friend was so skilled to understand that he needed it.</p><p>“She’s going through some demonic phase apparently after breaking up with her boyfriend because she moved all the way here from New York. But that’s not our problem. Anyway,” Charlie frowned at her friend’s covered hands, “are you cold?”</p><p>“No,” he shook his head, shoulders hunched and offering a downcast look at the ground. “I’m just really worried.”</p><p>“About Dean?”</p><p>“About mom,” Castiel’s blue eyes flicked to the lights sprinkled around the lawns and the walking figures of students heading back home. “Last night she and dad entertained a yelling match for three hours and then he stormed out. Gabriel tried to intervene but he couldn’t change anything.”</p><p>“Your dad’s still sleeping with the waitress, huh,” Charlie frowned because her friend’s mood always dipped when his family broached their conversations.</p><p>“He’s so convinced that mom is unworthy, and I suspect that a divorce is looming in the distance. Just goes to show how money cannot buy happiness. Well, except for Gabriel who revels in his hefty allowances.”</p><p>“So, what will happen to the house when they split though? Or should I say <em>mansion</em> because a house doesn’t have ten rooms. Like your bathroom is the size of my apartment room. You realize that, right?”</p><p>Castiel nodded and toed the ground. “I haven’t the faintest idea what may happen with everything, except that dad will not stay. He’ll move and then I’ll be left to take care of my mother because Gabe wouldn’t do it and neither would Michael and Anna is just eight. Naturally, you would expect that she should be receiving professional help for her depression but mom skips sessions and doesn’t even remember her pills.”</p><p>Immediately Charlie stiffened and lightly nudged his shoulder. “Holy smokes.”</p><p>“What?” Castiel studied her shocked expression as she swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. “Did you forget something? Please don’t tell me that you left the stove on because…” he heard the dull footfalls on the grass behind them before coming to the realization that someone was approaching.</p><p>By the time Castiel managed to turn around though, he highlighted Benny and the gang of jocks stalling a few feet away. Then after noticing that Dean tore away from the group and headed their way, softly smiling, he turned to stare at Charlie and pressed into her shoulder as if trying to latch onto some kind of composure.</p><p>“Act normal,” she whispered, entwining their fingers between their thighs squished together. “And whatever you do, don’t faint on me.”</p><p>“Hey,” Dean said a little breathless after jogging the rest of the way and coming to stand in front of Castiel who was by then completely fearful of the intrusion.</p><p>“Hello again.”</p><p>“You left,” the senior said, obviously deeply affected by some kind of emotion which twisted his features a little to reflect a mildly constipated look.</p><p>Castiel frowned and wondered if he would be on the receiving end of a punch in a matter of seconds. “I did. My proposal was made, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“It was,” when Dean shielded his face by lifting the corner of his jacket, he immediately revealed nothing but a warm smile. “They think I’m fucking you up right now…” his voice dipped and he swallowed, still gazing at Castiel as his chest heaved, “you know…telling you off. But I can’t do that. I really…can’t,” Dean nervously laughed and pretended to wipe his face with the edge of his jacket. “I’m sorry for this, really sorry—”</p><p>“Sorry for—"</p><p>When Dean shoved him hard in his chest, Castiel was miraculously saved from falling back into the fountain by Charlie’s firm grasp around his waist. But the blow wasn’t too traumatic, almost a playful one that was delivered with a forced scowl on the senior’s part as he stepped back. And throwing one more glance at Castiel after walking away, Dean quickly offered an apologetic look before joining his chums who clapped him on the back.</p><p>“You okay?” Charlie hugged him close and carefully prodded his chest, awaiting any sudden groans from slight pain.</p><p>“What just happened?” Castiel stared after the group of seniors making their way down the sidewalk with Dean in their midst. “Can you explain to me what the fuck—”</p><p>“Look!” she plucked a folded bit of paper from between his creased sweater and stared at it. “Cas…I can’t believe it. Dean’s a jerk but a freaking genius at flirting. Here,” she pressed the square onto his palm and sighed. “I’m not going to open it although I want to be all nosy.”</p><p>Castiel held up the paper as if it was a packet of cocaine and those blue eyes blinked slowly. “Could be a virus. You know in some cultures killing off third years is a glorifying act by seniors.”</p><p>“Open the damn thing and stop being an adorable idiot.”</p><p>Slapping his shoulder, Charlie leaned in as her friend complied, carefully prying the two edges apart as if he was still convinced something lethal resided inside. Written on the paper were a string of words that perhaps caused Castiel to lightly faint if not for Charlie’s instant squeal.</p><p>
  <strong>Cas,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I had an EPIPHANY from the first time I saw you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Call or WhatsApp me</strong>
</p><p>Equipped with Dean’s number neatly written at the bottom, Castiel melted from the message and watched his friend spring up from the ledge launching into a happy dance in smiles.</p><p>“Told ya!” Charlie spun around and giggled as her cheeks became rosy. “He so has a crush on you! I knew it! I just…knew this would happen and isn’t it brilliant how it happened from a freaking dare? I mean…what are the odds that something like this could even happen? Something from the plot of a movie. Oh my god.”</p><p>“Can you sit down and calm your hysterics?” he was smiling though, blushing deeply from rereading the note until the words remained imprinted in his mind. “This could be a prank. For all I know, he could be a mastermind at pranks and I’m about to fall into the biggest one. In fact, I’m not going to fall prey to this. If he wants to talk to me then he can ditch the ninja turtle gang and do it.”</p><p>“You will not!” Charlie immediately pointed her finger at him and scolded, “let this opportunity go, okay? You know what? Where’s your phone?”</p><p>“In my bag, why?” He couldn’t dive for it in time as she snatched the satchel from the ground and fished out the mobile. “Charlie, don’t you dare.”</p><p>“Cas, he’s so dreamy and genuine, I’m always good at judging people and Sam’s never said a bad thing about his brother. Okay, so maybe he hangs out with a gang of dicks but that doesn’t mean that he’s one.”</p><p>“He just almost shoved me into the damn fountain!” he reminded her with wild eyes. “Just to prove a point to his friends that I’m deserving of harassment and such belittling. I don’t see what’s so dreamy about that.”</p><p>“Think about it this way,” Charlie settled down beside him and tried to snatch the paper, “they’d probably kick his ass if he didn’t shove you and pretended to be disgusted by what happened. Guys are far too aggressive when it comes to defending their egos and dude, you might be comfortable with your sexuality because you have a friend that supports you but Dean? Suppose he’s gay and he’s desperate to find someone who gets him? And maybe he wants you to talk to him because he has no one else to talk to?”</p><p>Castiel sighed, collected the mobile and shook his head. “Maybe you’re overexaggerating but I couldn’t detect anything but immense nervousness when he spoke to me just now. In fact, his hands were all trembly and why would he go out of his way to conceal his reaction from them if it didn’t mean anything?”</p><p>“The dude just basically came out to you, and I don’t think the most popular and cutest guy in high school would do that to a third year because it’s a prank. Man up and message him. Go on.”</p><p>Adding the number into his phone and saving the contact as GREEN EYES, Castiel’s thumb hovered over the chat box in WhatsApp for a full minute. He wasn’t too certain what to say as a greeting, after all, didn’t they already spare more than enough hellos and his for the evening? Therefore, determining that the watchful eyes of his best friend would perhaps gain a better opening message, he handed over the phone to her and sighed.</p><p>“Take the wheel.”</p><p>“Really?” Charlie stared back after collecting the mobile. “Like…you <em>do</em> remember that I’m into girls, right? I have no idea how to flirt with a guy. Like no freaking idea.”</p><p>“Just…send some line that will satisfy his request and then let’s get out of here,” Castiel picked up his bag from the ground and sounded fatigued. “I already have enough on my plate at home to spare a lot of energy on this right now.”</p><p>“Hi, it’s…Castiel,” she read as her thumbs typed, “I love your… eyes, by the way.”</p><p>“<em>I love your eyes</em>?” he groaned after collecting the phone and tucking it into his bag, “really, he’s not going to fall for that. My application already sucks and besides, I’m quite certain that being Dean Winchester’s prom date is absolutely not going to happen for me.”</p><hr/><p>By the time Castiel pushed through the door and walked into his mother thrashing the living room, miserably crying and angry, the rest of his evening was spent trying to soothe her. Then after compiling a turkey sandwich from whatever was in the fridge because he couldn’t stomach nuggets or fries anymore, he retreated to his room. From there, Castiel collected Thimble, his soft white cat from the bed and deposited her on the window seat. And after plopping onto the soft blankets, he tugged out his phone.</p><p>There were two new messages displayed on the screen and after unlocking the mobile, his heart did a few flipflops from highly expecting the obvious.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Cas. Lol. Thanks. I like yours too. I just drown in them, you know?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the way, I know that you’re thinking this is a prank. But it’s not. I really have a crush on you.</em>
</p><p>Castiel’s chest heaved as little butterflies danced around his heart and then smiling to himself, he returned to consuming his dinner. But the messages still remained on his screen, a long time after dusting the crumbs from his hands. And he thought that maybe Charlie was right. Maybe Dean was genuinely interested but what was the outcome? A secret affair between the two of them whilst the world went on as per normal?</p><p>Dean was obviously uncomfortable with the idea of revealing his feelings to his friends, who would be quick to judge unlike Castiel’s side. His parents really didn’t care enough about him to entertain any judgments, at least thus far Naomi and Zachariah proved to be as absent from their children’s lives as much as possible. And if he was to come out to them, or perhaps bring home a boyfriend, then his mother would be far too swallowed by her depression to even register the revelation.</p><p>But Dean was a little polished and armed with a golden reputation to jump into the fire so soon. And Castiel guessed that at the age of eighteen, there were certain things about slowly approaching adulthood that would clearly pose as struggles. Enough to at least unsettle anyone’s certainty of their life goals and what they wanted to achieve. And if Dean was focused enough to remain as the perfect high school Ken doll then tarnishing his future might not play out so well.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, so, humor me. When did you first see me and what was your initial impression of me?</em>
</p><p>Castiel waited a long while after the message was read, hoping for an answer. But when Dean’s LAST SEEN returned to the top of the window, he sighed and grew mildly paranoid.</p><p>At least he was entitled to, wasn’t he? Everything seemed so superficial thus far because guys like him could never catch the eye of guys like Dean. Not in this lifetime, Castiel thought sadly to himself as Thimble rolled over on the window seat, paws sticking out in all directions.</p><p>Dean dated girls like Lisa Braeden from his own level or Jo Harvelle from the first year’s class, not a socially awkward and unattractive teenager like him. And the more Castiel thought about it, a mild depression cast a net around him and fearing that he would fall prey to Naomi’s mental state, he went in search of his sister.</p><p>Anna was the only sibling who Castiel related to the most because she was as quiet as a mouse and overly obsessed with books like him. Her room, from the time he entered it, was as silent as a grave and lit only by a desk lamp where she sat by her desk perusing a Nancy Drew book. And from the moment her wild stare met his smiling face, she grinned in return and nodded.</p><p>“My volcano got an A, thanks to you!”</p><p>“Brilliant!” he rushed over and engulfed her small frame in a warm hug. “Did it spit lava onto the ceiling as we planned?”</p><p>“On Miss Percy’s dress too,” Anna giggled. “But she wasn’t upset. She thought that when it did, it really deserved an A. I think I’ll have to do a show and tell at the Science Fair.”</p><p>“I’m so proud of you,” he collected the book and considered the cover. “Which number is this?”</p><p>“Twenty five. The library has all so I should be done by next summer. Your phone is lighting up,” Anna pointed at his pants pocket. “Is it your boyfriend? What does he look like? Can I see him? What’s his name?”</p><p>The multitude of questions warmed his heart because her refusal to judge him was far too adoring. And even though at the age of eight brought with it innocence and lack of substantial prejudices, Anna was equally equipped with an abundance of knowledge from reading and a clear understanding that her brother was far too important and much more a guardian than Naomi and Zachariah.</p><p>When Castiel pulled out his phone though, and saw that Dean was calling him, immediately he froze up. Then after softly patting his sister on her head, he left the room and returned to his own, waiting on the call to end. The nervousness was like nothing he ever experienced because humans weren’t capable of driving such a reaction from him. Didn’t he prove that nerves weren’t exactly an issue after boldly walking up to Dean and completing the dare by Charlie?</p><p>But suddenly after discovering that the older boy showed a reasonable amount of interest in him, Castiel still couldn’t shake the sense of paranoia from developing. He felt unworthy, almost like an undeserving toy that Dean probably picked up to play with and would then discard of soon enough.</p><p>When the screen lit up again and Dean tried to reach him for the second time, Castiel sucked it up and accepted the call.</p><p>At first, there was just silence and then he could hear him breathing, evidently there but absolutely muted by some other thought or emotion.</p><p>Castiel swallowed and settled on the window seat was that vacated by his cat. “I know you’re there,” he said softly, lifting the latch and pushing open the windows. The cool wind immediately caressed his face.</p><p>“Hi,” Dean’s voice was so small and light, as if he was a million miles away. “Cas.”</p><p>“Cat got your tongue?” Castiel sighed, wondering if the world was indeed magical that night. “You know, you shouldn’t be the one who’s speechless. I’m the one who asked you out and feel like I made a complete fool of myself.”</p><p>Dean chuckled and the static on the line softened. “You didn’t. I feel foolish for never having the guts to talk to you before today.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” Castiel discovered that he was smiling and melting into the seat. “Look how many times I’ve seen you in the hallway at school. You could have said hi.”</p><p>“I couldn’t, okay?” Dean sounded a little too hoarse and huddled into a corner somewhere in a house on a street far away.</p><p>“Why?” collecting the red lace curtains between two fingers, Castiel played with the edges, hanging onto every word and every breath that was delivered through the phone. “You can’t let your friends see you talking to a weirdo like me, right?”</p><p>Dean sighed. “No, it’s not that. They don’t control who I talk to. I’m just…I’m so freaked out when I see you most times that I can’t even…I can’t like walk up to you and say something.”</p><p>“Dean Winchester getting nervous about talking to someone like <em>me</em>?” Castiel chuckled and shook his head. “Come on, that’s hard to believe, you’ve got to admit that. I’m not a celebrity.”</p><p>“You are, to me. And I’m the wide-eyed guy who is desperately in love with you.”</p><p>When the words reached his ear, Castiel’s chest was consumed with so much feelings of disbelief that he stopped breathing. The wind felt a little too cold on his face and his hand that held the phone trembled from the confession.</p><p>“You don’t even know me,” he found himself saying softly, a coldness resting behind his forehead. “How could you…”</p><p>“I don’t know, Cas,” Dean’s voice cracked on the other end, “you tell me how I could come so far being so comfortable with girls by dating them and sleeping with them. Then all of a sudden, I walk into school three years ago and there you are. And at first, I thought that hey, he’s pretty weird so I’m just going to try to get to know what’s his story. I kept waiting by my locker after my friends left, just to see you when you’d show up. I’ve done it every day since I first saw you fumbling with your combination as a first year—”</p><p>“Dean—”</p><p>“—it’s not like I want to stalk you but don’t you find it weird as hell that the guys and I hang out in the library the same time you’re there? They don’t even like being in there but I just beg them to go along with it and why? Because I can sit there for an hour and look at you reading whilst I pretend to. At least before today it pretty much made me feel a little close to you.” Dean suddenly laughed nervously, “you know what, I’m probably freaking you out. I should just go.”</p><p>“Don’t!” Castiel immediately rushed out, gripping his phone tighter than before. “Please…don’t. You’re freaking me out in a…good…way. I’m actually blushing right now, I’m so sure of it because my face feels too warm although the window is wide open so…”</p><p>Dean’s sudden long chuckle was enough to lighten the tension between them. “Where do you live, Cas? Do you want to hang out?”</p><p>The lawn lights were so bright all of a sudden but the night air felt too cold. “On a school night?” Castiel frowned at the suggestion, “and it’s almost eight.”</p><p>“Dude, you’re sixteen, okay? It’s the middle of the week,” Dean laughed again as someone’s voice filled the background, “my brother’s going to hang with two friends by the ocean. You want to come?”</p><p>Of course, he was hesitant because although his parents lacked in nurturing, they were very firm in trusting strangers. There were so many things that could go wrong with this scenario. The paranoia still creeped up on him, believing that Dean was somehow not to be trusted but like his older brother Michael always taught him, whenever he made a decision, he should always trust his gut. And after relying on such a feeling, deep down inside Castiel felt like he could trust Dean.</p><p>He wasn’t certain of what substantial information he could be equipped with to generate a clear judgement of the other boy’s character. But something was there, evidently tugging him in Dean’s direction and although Castiel never left the house after six and never hung out with anyone else other than Charlie, he was nervous and shaky.</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to go,” Dean said afterwards, “how about I come over, we talk and then you decide if you want to go? My asshole brother can wait in the car.”</p><p>Sam’s laughter in the background was followed by him asking who was on the phone, possibly believing that it was a girl more likely. And when Castiel remembered that Dean’s younger brother was also his friend in class, the one who shared notes with him and discussed topics clearly showing his thirst for knowledge and their aligned interests in pursing As, he felt a little relieved.</p><p>“Come over then,” Castiel said feeling entirely anxious. “I live in Prashad Nagar. You have to come from Sheriff Street, turn by Saint Benedict and come all the way down. My house is at the very end.”</p><p>“Sounds like the beginning to a scary movie, but okay,” Dean laughed. “See you in a few. I actually live in Hadfield Street so we shouldn’t take too long.”</p><p>When Castiel hung up, he sprinted to the shower, then after emerging, spent a considerable amount of time preparing. Slipping into one of his usual sweaters seemed so boring all of a sudden that he was immediately convinced of one thing; he could really be in love with Dean. But as he still chose a maroon colored sweater fearing the cold winds from the ocean and spritzing some cologne, Castiel wondered if it was even possible to simply fall for someone by admiring them from afar.</p><p>He would soon find out and after finding his brother in his study perusing documents relating to another court case because he was a lawyer, Castiel for the first time boldly announced that he was going out to <em>hang</em> with friends.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Michael smiled in disbelief and scrutinized his younger brother’s attire. “Smells like a date to me because you never wear so much cologne when you’re hanging out with Charlie.”</p><p>Suddenly the truth dawned on him. “It’s not…a date,” Castiel hugged himself and sighed. “At least I don’t think it is.”</p><p>“Guy or girl? Anyway, it doesn’t matter,” Michael nodded. “Look, just be careful and call me the minute you feel like something’s not right, okay?”</p><p>“Yes. Can you keep an eye on Anna?”</p><p>“Anna keeps an eye on me,” Michael chuckled and fished out his wallet. “Here,” he handed over some cash and waved off Castiel declining the offer. “The least I can do is try to take care of you because you’re always taking care of mom when the rest of us don’t. Can never repay you. Get out of here, will you?”</p><p>Castiel inhaled deeply and tried to contain his opinions on the delicate matter and whilst he descended the stairs, he realized that maybe Gabriel and Michael were afraid of Naomi’s condition.</p><p>Maybe they couldn’t stomach the outbursts because it caused them great pain to witness their mother thrashing things and yelling any kind of name she could. Always, he was on the receiving end of her disrespectful remarks, blaming him for her condition, cursing their existence because she wasn’t young anymore after bringing four children into the world. And no matter how much poison her words contained, Castiel always cleaned up after, bundled her up in bed and ensured that she took her medication and ate a decent meal.</p><p>After pacing the driveway for fifteen minutes, he was suddenly of the impression that Dean pulled a prank on him. But soon afterwards, headlights lit through the trees bordering the fences lined with barbed wires at the top. And after waving at the security, the Impala nosed its way in, gravel crunching under the wheels.</p><p>From the moment Dean hopped out, he couldn’t stop staring at the mansion climbing three levels up behind Castiel. And of course, his immediate scrutiny of the place from a stranger’s point of view would perhaps unearth the same expression on Dean’s face.</p><p>“No, seriously,” Sam followed close behind and shook his head in disbelief. “Dude, I had no idea it was <em>you</em> on the phone.” He laughed and playfully chucked Castiel. “Thought it was a girl Dean was talking to. Wait,” those hazel eyes widened and he turned to stare at his brother, “Cas is the person you’ve been pining over for three years now? No way, man.”</p><p>“Can you just shut up and wait in the car?” Dean scowled but his face flushed.</p><p>Holding up his hands as if surrendering, Sam smiled from ear to ear. “Look, man, it’s not my decision to make about who you choose to date or fall for but all I want to say is that Cas is by far the best one. I’m gone.”</p><p>After his brother returned to the Impala and locked the door, the car swung around and nosed its way towards the gate but then stalled on the lawn. And then the most awkward moment of his life began because Castiel couldn’t stop growing entirely nervous from standing alone with the senior. Dean, on the other hand, resorted to checking out his surroundings again.</p><p>“You actually live here,” he gestured at the white concrete house too extravagant to digest in a quick scrutiny.</p><p>“I actually do,” Castiel smiled at Dean’s impressed expression, so handsome and adorable at the same time. “Let me know when you’re done taking it all in.”</p><p>“I’m…my house is flat and like a quarter the size of yours, okay?” the older boy stared back but smiled, “give me my moment here. Do you have like an indoor pool and a minibar?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t use either although my brother Gabriel holds pool parties. I’m kind of not into that. You probably know that already, right?”</p><p>Dean tore his gaze away from the mansion and slowly approached Castiel who held his breath and couldn’t quite believe how captivated he was. With just a red and blue short-sleeved plaid shirt and a pair of black jeans, the older boy was as handsome as he always appeared in his varsity jackets. And because he was just a few inches taller, the age difference between them seemed a little more convincing of Castiel’s guilty desire to date an older guy.</p><p>There was something about Dean Winchester that melted his heart and weakened his knees though. Something about the sparkle in those green eyes and the scent of Irish Spring that caused Castiel to drown as the inches lessened between them. And when Dean stopped just a foot away, hands behind his back and clearly of the impression that his intense gaze was enough to disarm, his chest heaved from an obvious display of falling prey to his feelings.</p><p>“I meant what I said on the phone. Fuck,” Dean scratched behind his neck and smiled, “…I’m so nervous right now,” his voice dipped. “Feels like I’m in some kind of a dream.”</p><p>“I’m real.”</p><p>Dean blinked slowly and sighed, evidently lacking belief in the statement. “I know you are but I can’t believe this is happening.”</p><p>“You know, for a guy who seems so composed all the time, it’s funny seeing you like this,” Castiel admired the weakened composure and the prolonged gaze.</p><p>“It’s not funny. Dammit, Cas,” Dean frowned and those green eyes lowered. “You have no idea what this means to me. Yesterday I couldn’t see this coming. I was ready to finish high school without ever telling you how I feel.”</p><p>Castiel sighed, clearly disappointed because sure it was expected. “Glad to know that you could go around being so brave and chatty with everyone else but you were prepared to leave without saying something to me. Leave it to the introvert to make the first move, right?”</p><p>“No, it’s not like that, I swear,” Dean’s expression strained, obviously completely regretful of his statement. “I honestly thought that I didn’t stand a chance. I still don’t think that I do because I’m also thinking just like you; that you’re doing all of this to maybe tell everyone that you pranked me really good. But then I don’t think you’d take the kind of risk you did today without meaning it.”</p><p>“You mean admitting that I’m gay to the ninja turtles?” Castiel sighed and pondered on the fact that maybe he was a little too bold earlier but eventually the prospects of coming out would be rather easier.</p><p>Dean laughed softly though. “They’re dumb as fuck, to be honest. And yeah. That was amazing what you did. Why did you do it, though?”</p><p>He was a bit hesitant to admit it but then the truth would evidently eat away at him. “My best friend dared me to after she noticed that you were staring me down.”</p><p>“Then I’ll have to thank her for pushing you. Um, actually my best friend Benny? Well, he was trying to get me to ask you out too. Since last year when I finally built the courage up to tell him about it.”</p><p>“That jerk?” Castiel shook his head and would never admit that was swayed by any kind of admiration coming from the particular senior in question. “Come on. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon.”</p><p>“Potterholic, huh?” Green eyes sparkled, the light wind ruffling Dean’s hair.</p><p>Castiel was too impressed by the older boy latching onto the quote. Apparently National Geographic magazines were the tip of the iceberg. “Wow, so you <em>do</em> read.”</p><p>“Hey! That’s unfair,” Dean laughed and shook his head. “Actually, I do read a lot and I’m an all A student in case you missed that. You don’t get Valedictorian just like that, do you?”</p><p>“No way,” Castiel stared back and was completely mesmerized by the ill manner in which he judged the other boy’s character. He thought that the only area Dean excelled in was basketball and women, but apparently a whole chunk of Dean’s life was clearly misunderstood by him. “Now you’re even sexier to me because I’m attracted to guys who’re smart.”</p><p>“Well then,” Dean tipped his head and folded his arms, “I guess we’re alike because it’s the same for me. Only difference is, I’m just attracted to one guy who’s smart.”</p><p>He still could have sworn that the world around them became brighter all of a sudden. The moon’s rays illuminated the lawns and the bustle of traffic somehow reached his ears for the first time since coming into the yard. Then the crickets were chirping as if responding to the conversation and somewhere in the other yard, someone was playing Paul Anka.</p><p>Castiel’s chest heaved and then just when he thought that the world couldn’t become more colorful, Dean reached out and slowly entwined their fingers. Eyes connected, those green ones suggested so much softness and becoming a little too mesmerized by him, that Castiel wondered how he became so lucky all of a sudden. How could this guy who was the most famous student in school, believe that he was worth it?</p><p>“Will you come with me?” Dean’s voice cracked after squeezing Castiel’s fingers between his reassuringly. “Sammy doesn’t drink if you’re worried about that. He’s always the designated driver.”</p><p>“And you?” blue orbs mellowed, inside his chest filled with butterflies and soft mush.</p><p>Dean smiled and shrugged, tugging Castiel to accompany him, “just one or two. Are you going to make me beg? Or do you want to say here?”</p><p>“No, no it’s fine,” unlacing their fingers because there were many things awakening inside of him, Castiel led them towards the Impala. “I have a curfew, by the way. But since I never go out, I think my big brother would too happy if I came back late.”</p><p>“That’s like me and Sammy,” Dean trailed after the younger boy, as faint music drifted from the car. “I’ve been looking out for him since our mom died thirteen years ago. But I can’t help that I want him to have a little fun.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about your mom,” Castiel said softly. “But at least you still have your dad, right?”</p><p>“My dad died two years ago,” Dean sighed and as they reached the car, he pulled open the backdoor, gesturing for Castiel to hop in. “I’m all Sammy has.”</p><p>The news came as quite a shock to him, but he didn’t have enough time to digest it all afterwards.</p><p>There was another guy and a girl in the backseat that he remembered seeing in school but never in the <em>T-Birds</em> gang. After settling in by the window and receiving an abundance of scrutiny from the two, Sam introduced them as Ruby and Jack. The former was decked out in leather and the first year who tormented Charlie’s apartment with rock music and the latter was a rather awkward sixteen-year old who smiled a little too much.</p><p>Polite conversation went a long way with Jack, who continued to hustle Ruby in the backseat and with the absence of Jessica who was Sam’s crush, he didn’t even look remotely interested by the drama unfolding in the car. Dean though, sensed it and because he was the eldest, he cast a sympathetic look at Castiel every now and again whilst his brother explored the Ozone Layer and the existence of Area 51.</p><p>By the time they parked by the ocean and headed out onto the windy pier, the three other humans walked ahead and Dean fell into step with Castiel. Their shoulders touched occasionally on the way to the edge of the water, but the senior didn’t reach for his hand this time. It appeared as if Dean’s mind was a little too far away to settle on affections because from the moment Castiel cast a glance at his face, the older boy stared back as if just remembering he was there.</p><p>“Dean, you okay?”</p><p>After climbing onto the pier where boats swayed in the wind, the clear air whipped around them and Dean toed the ground. “Yeah, I’m fine. You?”</p><p>Castiel took a long while before replying, until they were both seated on the edge of the platform, their legs dangling above the crashing waves. By then Sam and Ruby were popping open beers whilst Jack gazed at the ocean without accepting a bottle for himself. Dean collected one and after Castiel declined, he smiled and sipped, those green eyes focused on a ship on the dark horizon.</p><p>“I’m not sure that I’m fine,” Castiel admitted softly, studying a silver ring on the senior’s left hand. “But when I’m with you, I feel like I’m on top of the world.”</p><p>“Same,” Dean shifted a little closer so that their shoulders pressed together. “Honestly, my life’s shitty although it looks peachy. I’m guessing it’s the same for you, huh?”</p><p>“Living in a fancy house doesn’t exactly mean that I have an easy life.” Castiel sighed and after deciding that the other three were busily engaged in their own conversations a few feet away, he leant his head onto the older boy’s shoulder and simply drowned in the warmth of someone who might care just a little or hopefully a lot about him apart from Charlie.</p><p>“Yeah, well, the bills are a week overdue and tonight the light went off. I’m supposed to work a shift tomorrow to round up the month, so when I get paid, I’ll take care of everything on Friday. Just sucks that Sam will have to do his homework with candlelight until then.”</p><p>“If you pay it tomorrow, will the light come back on by the afternoon?” Castiel sounded so hopeful, he wished that something could be done.</p><p>“Yeah, why?” Dean considered him as the ocean roared all around them.</p><p>“I can lend you the money—”</p><p>“Cas, no. Don’t do that, man.” Dean’s face changed into a softer but strained look. “Thanks so much but you can’t do that, okay?”</p><p>“Why?” Castiel locked eyes with the senior and felt so much softer and bruised by their different situations in life. “I don’t ever use my allowance and if I ask my brother for it now, he wouldn’t mind at all. At least let me help you in any way I can.”</p><p>“You’re so damn sweet on me,” Dean’s voice cracked and he wound his arm around the younger boy’s waist, tugging him closer. “But I can’t take your money, Cas. Don’t mean it as I’m too prideful to do it. Just that my father raised me to take care of my own problems, you know?”</p><p>Castiel remained silent for a while and then nodded because he understood the reason more than anyone would ever realize. Taking care of <em>his</em> own though meant his mother and whilst the rest of siblings were either too young or too cultured to care, the responsibility would always rest on him.</p><p>“Yeah, well Sam can come over and do his homework by me until the light comes back on. You too, if you want to, that is.”</p><p>“There’s nothing else in the world I’d want more than that, but sadly tomorrow night I got to head to this party with the guys. And Friday we’re doing a pre-celebration for prom. So—”</p><p>“Oh,” Castiel swallowed and stared at the ship’s two blinking lights; one yellow and the other green. He shouldn’t even care about the other boy’s social life but suddenly the daunting feeling of Dean hanging out with other people instead of him slightly wounded his heart.</p><p>He really favored him, and didn’t hold people in such high respects easily. Charlie was the only exception and whilst she would provide enough company and comfort, Castiel was slowly discovering that love was a little too exciting when the eighteen-year old was in the picture.</p><p>“I hope you have fun,” he found himself saying softly, his voice almost chased away by the wind and then Dean was raking his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “I bet you’ll find a girl to have fun with instead of me so that people wouldn’t judge you.”</p><p>“Don’t be like that,” Dean chuckled lightly and rested his hand on the younger boy’s right shoulder. “I don’t want a girl, Cas.”</p><p>“That’s what you keep saying but I don’t believe you because there is scientifical evidence that proves that a guy like me stands lesser of a chance than a very pretty girl. Take Lisa Braeden for example. You can date her and hang out with your friends easily with no fear of being ridiculed. She’s also quite pretty and fashionable and looks great on your arm. Someone like me now,” Castiel’s eyes burned from holding back the tears as he studied his hands, “I’m just someone a guy like you wants but only in secret.”</p><p>“So, what do you want me to do, Cas?” Dean’s voice cracked and he frowned deeply. “Do you want me to just forget about this and go with someone like Lisa because she looks good with me? Or do you want me to actually spend time with you because I like you…a lot. And I want to get to know you. Cas, it’s not easy for me to just come out in front of the school and my friends and finally admit that hey, I’m attracted to one guy.”</p><p>When Castiel said nothing in return but blinked back the tears, Dean didn’t realize the weakened disposition. <em>One</em> guy, meaning him and maybe he wasn’t so special after all but at least he hoped that he would be to someone like Dean. After all, they were out there together, after having a deep conversation with each other and revealing their feelings and now Dean’s only concern was his reputation.</p><p>But what did he expect, something completely different to come out of this revelation? There was no way that the high school valedictorian and superstar would ever date someone like him. Not in this lifetime and in any other because of who Castiel was; his gender and his appearance. His ridiculously oversized clothes when he owned better ones and his personality that reeked of complete weirdness and utter unattractiveness.</p><p>“Maybe it’s easy for you because you’re out already, right?” Dean said, leaning forward to consider the younger boy’s face and when he noticed the tears leaking down that perfect face like an angel, something inside of him cracked. “Cas?”</p><p>“I’m going to hang with Sam,” he tried to untangle himself from the senior’s grasp around his waist but Dean wouldn’t let go. “This isn’t going to go anywhere. In three days, you’ll be finished with high school and on to college. And I wouldn’t matter anymore because I’m not worth it. So, naturally, we should end it right now.” Tugging on Dean’s hand, he finally managed to stand up and weakly, Castiel stepped away.</p><p>“Don’t do this to me,” Dean gazed up at him and there were tears in those green eyes. “Dammit, Cas, all of this just happened today and I’m still trying to process it. You can’t just storm into my life, give me hope and then take it all away. I’m as scared as you are, okay?”</p><p>“You’re scared about tarnishing your reputation,” Castiel shook his head and blinked through tears.</p><p>“You’re the one who asked me to be my prom date. If I take you as my date, I’m going to alter my damn reputation, Cas. You’re asking me to do something that will change my life and you can’t expect me to go along easily with it. This is going to be so huge for me, you know?”</p><p>Castiel stared back and suddenly realized something he hadn’t before. “So, you’re actually considering taking me to your prom?”</p><p>“Yeah, I actually am,” Dean reached up and flicked his tears away. He returned those wet eyes to the ocean splashing beneath the pier. “I just want to get to know you before I do because I’m still scared shitless that you’re not invested in this. And if I take this step with you then I want it to last. At least that way I can prove to my friends that I’m going to do this because it’s something that I need, not something that I want.”</p><p>Scrubbing his eyes, Dean rested his elbows on his thighs and stared at the black night barely sprinkled with stars. Castiel was drowning in so many feelings, from the actuality of the senior convincing himself that he wanted to take him to the prom. And before doing that, Dean was trying to get to know him so that this wouldn’t prove to be a whole disaster. But what if it was a disaster? What if Dean’s friends ditched him and never talked back to him because of what he would do on Saturday?</p><p>He couldn’t let a handsome guy like Dean risk everything to be with him. Not when he didn’t even feel like he was worth it enough to have someone use him as the reason to come out and show the world that spending four years in high school as someone else led up to a revelation.</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel sat down again next to the older boy and immediately those green eyes met his blue ones, “I don’t know what kind of advice to give you about this. When I came out, I didn’t have a group of friends I spent four years hanging out with to prove anything to. I just had Charlie and she came out too so we both supported each other and it wasn’t that hard for me.”</p><p>“I know, I mean, Benny’s gay,” Dean suddenly said, using cupped fingers to caress Castiel’s face. “He has my back but apart from that, I don’t give a shit what the…ninja turtles…” he smiled, “have to say about it. Hey, I’m leaving those assholes behind if they can’t accept me for who I am.”</p><p>“So, Benny is okay with you and me? Don’t get me wrong but he doesn’t seem to like me at all.”</p><p>“He doesn’t like you but it doesn’t matter to me. Does this feel like a date to you?” Dean suddenly asked as his brother laughed loudly and Jack danced around a giant rock giddily.</p><p>Castiel eyed the other boy who was clearly intoxicated from sipping one beer as Sam joined in the dance. “It kind of does. I’m sorry I ruined it so far by acting like a jerk. My hormones are probably to blame.”</p><p>“You haven’t ruined anything, Cas. When I was sixteen, all I could think about was sex,” Dean laughed and sounded relieved by the lightened conversation between them. “But my advice to you is to wait. I mean, since you’re totally into dudes, it means that sex will be different for you so you wouldn’t exactly have to worry about knocking up a girl. But still, I guess that you’ve thought about what things will be like for you?”</p><p>“Like every day, Dean. I’ve done a ton of research.”</p><p>“Well, you’ve got your hands…” The two of them eyed each other and then green eyes sparkled as Dean snorted. “Look, I’m two years older and I’ll be honest with you. When they say the legal age is eighteen, it should also mean that the age to have sex is till then too. Most guys wouldn’t admit this to you but I will because I really…um,” Dean scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, “I really care about you and—”</p><p>“You’re infatuated by me,” Castiel smiled, swelling from the feeling but then when he considered the comical look on the other boy’s face, he sighed. “Okay, sorry, as you were saying?”</p><p>Dean stared at him in awe and then bit his lips. “Keep that up, Cas. As I was saying, you should focus more on building relationships that will last. Charlie’s fine. Nothing’s wrong with having one friend. But if you want to get into something serious with someone, work on getting to know them and trusting them enough because people aren’t who they seem, especially in high school. If there’s a guy you want to go there with then I think you shouldn’t do it until you’re eighteen at least.”</p><p>“Thanks for letting me know,” Castiel said softly. “Will you wait two years for me then? Because you’re the only guy I want.”</p><p>After he said those words though, he felt like a complete fool because love seemed to loosen his tongue. And Castiel was suddenly of the impression that crushing on the older guy for a long time was bound to perhaps unearth a lot of pent up feelings.</p><p>“Wow,” Dean stared back in disbelief. “Just…” he shook his head and smiled; lips parted to reveal how stunned the boldness affected him. “Man, I’m willing to date you for as long as it takes. A bunch of one-night stands didn’t do me any favors because I’m too tired and too done with that kind of life. Right now, all I want is to go easy with someone who wants to get to know me a little more than what they see physically. So, two years don’t sound so bad.”</p><p>“Really?” Castiel was mildly surprised that someone would actually comply when he was hoping to push in a lot of handsy action before turning eighteen at least.</p><p>“I just want someone who will ride it out with me, Cas,” Dean said softly, staring at his fingers. “You know, commitment. Be there for each other. Hang out. Talk about our problems.”</p><p>“Kiss, touch each other, those things included…”</p><p>Dean’s instant look of fascination was a little too funny for Castiel who laughed and by then the senior was barely trying to form words. “You going to torture me like this for two years, huh? Rules are rules, Cas.”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> going to wait two whole years. Certainly, before tonight I would have called intimacy off as something I’d rather have later on and obviously coming second place to my studies. But now that you’re here and you’re talking to me about sex,” Castiel shook his head, and smiled, “at least let me hope for a little more than talking.”</p><p>“You cute, adorable angel,” Dean scoffed, reaching out and ruffling the younger boy’s disheveled hair. “Sure, fine. Whatever you want, man. I’m all yours.”</p><p>“How do you even like me though? Castiel realized that the question was burning inside his mind for a long time. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror compared to me? You’re the kind of guy that I dream about even saying hi to me. Don’t get me wrong but this is like the best dream I’ve ever had and I don’t think it’s real. There’s no way you can even think about me that way, right? Is this some kind of a joke, Dean? No, really,” he provided a serious countenance when the other boy sighed. “You’re like Danny Zuko and I’m like Sandy only difference is that I’m not cute and I’m not—”</p><p>“Look, this is exactly what I was talking about when I said that people look at me and just judge me based on what they see,” Dean sounded fatigued and a little upset. “Being attractive doesn’t mean that I don’t have standards. I have standards and so do you and that’s why I like you a lot. You’re accomplished and intelligent and believe it or not, you’re very handsome to me. I like you just the way you are. Don’t ever change, Cas.”</p><p>The two of them remained silent for a long time because their conversation stretched a good way and enough was said to unearth a lot of things. Insecurities, expectations, and everything in between and because Castiel wasn’t fully convinced that Dean wasn’t playing him in any way, at least he was somehow comfortable enough to understand that what they were was something real. But trust built up overtime and he wasn’t too skeptical of what the future would bring because Dean’s genuine views on his feelings seemed more than enough to equip Castiel with the confidence that he needed.</p><p>When the group headed back and Dean walked him up to the door, by then Castiel’s head was spinning because there was something that he wanted so much to happen. There was just one that he kept dreaming of on the car ride back home and when Dean stopped and they faced each other, Castiel’s knees weakened so much. And all he could do was gaze into green eyes and pray that this really meant something.</p><p>“So, I’ll see you in school tomorrow,” Dean said, taking his hands and squeezing them. “Crazy to admit that I’m actually looking forward to going there in the morning because everything’s changed now.”</p><p>“It really has. After the prom though,” Castiel frowned, “does that mean that school’s over for you?” Blue eyes lowered as his heart weighed down.</p><p>“Nah, I have two months left and then it’s not like I wouldn’t be here anymore, Cas,” Dean closed the distance between them slowly. “You’ll still have me here. At least we live in the same country and not a million miles away. And I should have said this to you before but I’m not going to uni. Can’t afford it, man. My main aim in life right now is to get a job, probably sign up for some classes at the Technical Institute to learn a few things about fixing cars or doing some electric work. Then as I work, I’m going to save up to put Sam through college. One of us has to do it and it’s not me.”</p><p>“Oh, Dean,” Castiel’s voice softened so much as tears clouded his vision. There couldn’t be a more admirable young man than the one standing in front of him. “Your heart is so beautiful. I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”</p><p>“Mind if I make you the happiest too?” Dean smiled before leaning in.</p><p>When their lips met in the softest way, Castiel’s eyes fluttered close because there he was experiencing his very first kiss with no other than Dean Winchester. The guy who girls went crazy over, hoping that he would ask them out our just talk to them in the hallway at school. The guy who played basketball and the cheerleaders rooted for him, printing his name on their clothes to show so much support out of love.</p><p>That same guy was kissing <em>him</em> like the world didn’t matter anymore.</p><p>The moment was perfect bliss for Castiel, as he was lacking practice but evidently guided by soft lips that were eager to taste him. It was a kiss that warmed him in so many ways as Dean tilted his head and kept on going with the intention of proving how invested he was in whatever love could feel like between them. Castiel learned a little fast to match the slow pace and when he was pulled in closer, into Dean’s arms, there was no escaping the feel of the senior’s body so toned and warm.</p><p>Everything about Dean was perfect, even the little moan he allowed to escape between their kiss as Castiel followed suit and drowned deeper into the taste of beer and spearmint chewing gum. And the glorifying scent of Irish Spring was so intoxicating that Castiel removed his lips and boldly sought out Dean’s neck, fingers raking through his hair as he tasted the senior’s skin. Then after kissing the nape of Dean’s neck, the two of them almost got a little too handsy with each other until the older boy pulled away.</p><p>From there, green eyes blinked back in awe and still breathless, Dean swallowed. “Jesus, Cas. Why the hell did I wait so long?”</p><p>“You tell me,” Castiel said innocently and when Dean laughed, he felt compelled to tug him into a hug that was so soft and warm and beautiful. “I know that you’ve said it before, more than once, that you’re in love with me. And I know that it’s been so hard for you to say it because you’re not the mushy type but I am so…” connecting their eyes, Castiel rested their foreheads together and smiled, “I want to say that I wasn’t sure what this was before today. All I know is that I’ve had a crush on you for a long time but I kept denying it because I never thought I’d even get you to talk to me. But since I’ve kissed you, like <em>actually</em> kissed Dean Winchester…” the senior chuckled, green eyes filling with tears, “I want you to know that I’m falling in love with you and I don’t think that I want to stop.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to stop though…”</p><p>When Dean left, for a long time after Castiel could not sleep because he still tasted him on his lips. He still kept feeling Dean against him and in his arms and those arms holding him. He still kept hearing his voice and remembering every single thing they talked about way after midnight when sleep did come, Castiel fell into a dream that was a little too sexual in nature. But he was expecting his mind to delve into those murky waters, where the two of them were sitting on the pier again and then he was the one who reached boldly inside of Dean’s pants.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t ashamed of his desires, at least dreaming of touching Dean wasn’t wrong. Castiel didn’t believe he was ready to go there with anymore for a long time maybe but at least he could have enough room to wonder and hope and fantasize. And because his dreams were so sexual in nature, the next morning when his alarm sounded at six thirty, Castiel woke up after a long time very hard inside his pants and therefore very contented as he hopped into the shower and used Dean’s imagined hands on himself instead of John Travolta’s.</p><p>“Shut up!” Charlie stared at him after the two of them settled into their seats in the backrow of the class. “You’re freaking kidding me, right?</p><p>Castiel, after feeling a little too happy from the experiences in the last twenty-four hours, merely smiled and pulled out his books. “I kid you not.”</p><p>After breaking down the entire evening for his best friend, the utter look of shock was expected, especially when she spent the evening bored as ever. Charlie still couldn’t believe the events that unfolded in her absence and therefore tried to worry immensely afterwards about his sanity.</p><p>“I mean, suppose it was all just a dream like you said?” she tried again, opening her book and staring at his flushed face. “Like a wet dream or something—”</p><p>“Oh, right, because there is no way a guy like <em>me</em> could be kissed by <em>him</em>. Thanks for that. Now I do feel as if it was all a dream because why on earth would he even be with someone like me?” Grumbling to himself, Castiel scowled at the teacher in front of the class.</p><p>Charlie immediately softened and touched his arm. “Crap, I didn’t mean it like that, Cas. I really didn’t, okay? I’m so sorry but I was just…I’m so freaking…like,” she inhaled deeply and blinked rapidly, “I don’t know what to feel except majorly excited about this. Did we even see him this morning? I can’t remember.”</p><p>“No,” when he sounded rather too dull, she dragged her chair over and pressed into his personal space. And the warmth was immediately effective enough to evaporate his sadness from really believing that maybe he imagined every single thing from last night.</p><p>“Tell me again what the kiss was like. And don’t spare the details.”</p><p>Their heavy whispers didn’t reach the teacher during English but a few students nearby probably developed the idea that the two were a couple from their intimacy since the first day at school.</p><p>“It was…everything a first kiss is supposed to be like,” Castiel said in a soft tone, trying to scribble every single thing from the board into his book. He was a little too distracted and would deeply regret not taking notes later on in the day. “Dreams don’t really do it any justice because certain things are severely lacking like taste for example. He tasted so…amazing. Which is why I <em>know</em> that it was real. I’ve never tasted beer and I did last night along with spearmint and not forgetting how he smells.”</p><p>Charlie admired those blue eyes fluttering close as her friend melted into the seat. “Holy moly, now I’m freaking out so much more because you’ve been kissed…” she leaned in and whispered, “by <em>Dean</em> <em>Winchester</em>. As in the guy who is so cute, like no other celebrity stands a chance next to him. I’m not into guys and I think he’s so hot. And he’s…oh my gods.”</p><p>“Can you calm down?” Castiel chuckled but his chest felt immensely soft. “You’re going to sprain something.”</p><p>“Look, you can’t take this lightly and I don’t think that you are because your face is like so red. But have you thought about what’s going to happen now? Is he going to start talking to you or maybe taking you to hang out with him and stuff?”</p><p>Castiel entertained many thoughts around those questions but he came to the conclusion that time would tell. “It’s not like I’d feel comfortable hanging out with him and his friends,” he admitted to Charlie who nodded from understanding immediately. “But I hope he starts talking to me at least because it’s so nice to keep secrets but I don’t want to be chucked around and made fun of whilst he pretends to hate me instead of…”</p><p>Charlie swooned instantly and trembled on her seat from the actuality of the senior falling for her best friend. “Say it,” she collected his arm into her grasp and squeezed, melting into his shoulder. “Whisper it so I can keep it inside of me.”</p><p>“Stop,” Castiel groaned, barely shrugging her away because he adored her comfort. “Before we get sent to the principal’s office for inappropriate touching.”</p><p>“Not until you tell me what he said again.”</p><p>“Alright, fine,” when she removed herself and sat up, book parted on his desk, those blue eyes mellowed. “He said that he’s in love with me. That I’m handsome and smart.”</p><p>Charlie sighed and smiled dreamily. “He’s so perfect, like he really loves you, Cas.”</p><p>“You know, for sixteen-year olds we seem so naïve sometimes, believing that people will change for us because we want them to. But I keep thinking that evidence is better. He needs to prove it to me that he will do what it takes. I want to do it,” Castiel admitted, still writing notes and already moving onto a third page, “I’d do anything, give up anything just to have him. But he has to do that too.”</p><p>“And just think time like now yesterday you were just crushing on him, never thinking that you would be kissed. Cas, I can’t believe you never told me before that you crushed on him.”</p><p>Castiel sighed and considered the classroom door that opened to reveal Sam delivering a stack of papers to the teacher. She collected them and then he politely excused himself. “I didn’t want to say anything about it because I didn’t want to give power to it. If I said it then I’d feel like I had hope. Denying it was far too bearable than talking about it.”</p><p>“Look what happened though!”</p><p>“I know, right?”</p><hr/><p>The two of them took their usual seats during lunch at a corner table alone and satisfied in each other’s company and up to that point, Castiel hadn’t seen Dean for the morning. Maybe he missed school to work the shift like he said he would, something that instantly tugged at Castiel’s heart strings because he hated that Dean had so much responsibilities that parents were supposed to absorb. Dean was so mature already for his age, taking care of his brother by himself and his passion to give Sam the best life was so admirable.</p><p>When the five seniors walked in though and occupied their usual table not too far from where Castiel and Charlie sat every day, Dean was among them, of course. But after a careful scrutiny of the older boy’s countenance, Castiel realized that he seemed a little too fatigued and tired and very quiet whilst the others laughed and talked incessantly. And although their eyes never met in a while, Castiel sunk into a worried state as he began to grow a little too paranoid about Dean having second-thoughts.</p><p>But then wasn’t that expected when you were the popular guy in school who just so happened to kiss the not so popular weirdo? There Castiel sat, wondering if he was posh and dressed to impress like other rich kids, if Dean would be more than willing to openly sit with him and talk to him. Maybe then the rest of the seniors wouldn’t have a problem with him either and there would be other guys rushing after him to ask for dates. Or maybe it would be the same all over again, regardless of the way he dressed or behaved.</p><p>Suddenly, one of the guys around Dean got up and climbed on top of the table, and as if he couldn’t become more stupid than how he appeared, he started to sing Windsor’s School Hymn. The entire cafeteria stared back whilst some girls smiled but evidently the display was far too much to cause Dean some discomfort because he shifted on his seat. Looking rather much like he wanted to be somewhere else, the sixteen-year old shook his head and glanced at Benny.</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss that fucking hymn after Saturday!” Clarke did a ridiculous dance on the tabletop. “You know what else I wouldn’t miss? This stupid food!” stooping to collect his tray, he held it up and tipped the contents onto the floor. The box of juice plopped onto the tiled surface along with the square of macaroni and extra ketchup.</p><p>“I’m just done,” Dean suddenly rose up, left his food half eaten and collected his bottle of water alone. “I can’t stand this kind of shit anymore.”</p><p>Maybe the rest of the cafeteria didn’t quite catch his words but Charlie, Castiel and a few others nearby did. And just before he could leave the table, because Clarke was dumb and lacked a mature brain according to Castiel, he just felt compelled to fluff up his ego.</p><p>“Yeah, walk away Winchester. You and your good looks and good brains too much all of a sudden to be with jocks like us.”</p><p>“At least I got brains, asshole,” Dean’s words finally rested in the air for everyone to latch onto. “What you got, huh? A straight line of D’s because that’s all you are? A dick?”</p><p>“What did you say to me?” Clarke hopped off the table and squared his shoulders at the other senior, terribly lanky and thinner in size.</p><p>“Now you two just let it go,” Benny warned, rising up from his seat and standing in between them, glaring though at Clarke and evidently posing as a defense for his best friend. “You sit down, and shut your mouth before you don’t make it to the end of the year.”</p><p>“He’s the one who started it!” Clarke’s ego was now bruised enough to play the victim in front of many pairs of eyes. “You’re always going soft on him. Why don’t you tell everyone that Dean’s your bitch, huh? You two probably jerk each other off.”</p><p>“Walk away, Clarke,” Benny said through his teeth as he pushed Dean back after his friend was ready to punch the other guy’s face. “Walk away and shut up.”</p><p>“If Lisa told us that Dean can’t get it up for her,” Clarke wouldn’t stop as the cafeteria scoffed and expressed their shock, “maybe he can’t get it up for any girl because they don’t boast about it after, do they? Once a fag, always a fag, right Dean?”</p><p>The fight that ensued though, only involved Benny, Clarke and a few other seniors that struggled to tear the two apart. And after Castiel concealed his face behind his hands, clearly frightened by the possibility of Dean getting involved, such a thing never happened. After Benny chucked him aside, Dean really and truly gathered his wits, still scowling and he walked away, out of the cafeteria and away from stares and the wrestling match.</p><p>By the time Charlie roused him to identify that his fears weren’t deserving, Castiel’s eyes already glistened with tears because he was far too gone and didn’t care about the fight. What he did care about was the reference Dean’s sexuality in front of the whole school; something that obviously would scar the senior in a way three people alone might be able to understand; Benny, himself and Sam. And because Dean chose to leave the cafeteria without fighting or returning any defenses, Castiel was certain that a lot of change was coming for the sixteen-year old.</p><p>It wasn’t easy to be teased about being gay in school; Castiel never experienced such a misfortune <em>as yet</em> but he wasn’t popular and wouldn’t feel the brunt of it anyway. However, for someone who was popular and liked and admired and held a reputation, the force of something so traumatic could weaken even the toughest guy. Thus far, Dean displayed nothing but genuine affections towards him, that much Castiel was sure of, and he wasn’t a bad person at all. He was soft and respectful and mature enough to wade through many hardships in life, many things Clarke would never experience.</p><hr/><p>Later that night when Castiel entertained Charlie and Sam on the patio as they worked on their research papers for History, the latter revealed something very hurtful to them. After going at it for about an hour, doing extensive research and using Castiel’s father’s library to fuel their chosen topics, the younger Winchester sighed.</p><p>“It’s kind of awkward to admit this right now, but since we’re writing about the founding fathers of America, I’m thinking how shitty mine was. And I don’t miss him at all because he never was good to me, especially Dean. So…” shoulders hunched over his paper, Sam shook his head.</p><p>Castiel, seated on the couch opposite his friend, glanced at Charlie who curled up in the same space as Sam. “Then I guess we both have shitty dads.”</p><p>“I bet yours don’t knock you around,” Sam said, reaching for a thick volume and flipping it open. “That’s all John did, mostly with my brother and because I couldn’t stand it, he hated me for stepping in. But it’s not like Dean ever did him anything. He just wanted a punching bag like deep down inside it bothered him that Dean’s book smart and still good with working on cars and stuff,” shaking his head, Sam’s chest heaved.</p><p>“What Clarke said today was just terrible,” Charlie softly added, “you know, the part about Lisa, and Dean being a…”</p><p>“Lisa spent one year in a relationship with my brother and then when she cheated on him and they broke up,” Sam said angrily, “she suddenly realized that he couldn’t get it <em>up</em> for her. That sounds fishy to you?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Castiel and Charlie said in unison then the latter sighed, “I mean, she’s always been a spiteful girl. I never liked her. Then the rest of girls were all talking today in the hallway, I heard them. How they think Dean’s not all that hot anymore because if he can’t screw a girl the right way then they don’t think he’s worth it. I am ashamed,” Charlie said scowling, “of females sometimes, like some of them have no dignity and no brains.”</p><p>“Happens in high school when the hormones are raging,” Castiel contributed softly, eyes lowered as he wrote continuously on his paper. “Some may mature faster than others. I’ve noticed a pattern though among the girls in Windsor,” he frowned, “they seem to all want to lose their virginities before graduating. Maybe it’s becoming a culture.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Sam sounded grumpy, “I can’t like a girl and date her and expect anything but the suggestions that we take it further right away. No, apparently that’s too much to ask for. But what that jackass did to Dean today?”</p><p>“So not okay,” Charlie eyed Castiel who was silently working on his paper but frowning deeply and she was so gifted in deciphering his countenance that an immediate judgment revealed terrible anger from the activities of the day.</p><p>“I should call him,” Sam said suddenly, fishing out his phone. “He said he was heading home and wouldn’t hang out tonight with those jerks. Might be able to get him to come over.”</p><p>Instantly Castiel’s blue eyes widened at the other boy then returned to his paper. “If he comes over, then I’ll never be able to finish my paper.”</p><p>“He’s smitten,” Charlie shrugged at Sam and smiled warmly. “Your brother is his drug and he’s hooked.”</p><p>“They suit each other. Hey, Dean?” the younger Winchester connected the call and immediately his frown deepened. “Dude, where are you?” Although Castiel continued to write, his focus diverted to the conversation because he couldn’t avoid how much he cared. “Look, don’t do that, man.” Sam pressed the mobile to his chest and glanced at them. “He doesn’t sound so good,” he whispered. “Yeah,” he returned the mobile to his ear as Castiel swallowed and stopped writing immediately. “Man, screw those assholes. Clarke’s a dick and I don’t even know why you hang out with them. I’m by Cas. You want to come over?”</p><p>Charlie sighed, returned a gaze to her best friend and the two of them blinked slowly at each other. The message delivered was very honest on Castiel’s side; that he wished more than ever that Dean would join them. And Charlie returned that she thought it was best, accompanied by a slow nod.</p><p>“He wants to talk to you,” Sam stared at Castiel, clearly upset about the whole matter.</p><p>“Hang up, I’ll call him back,” and after the younger Winchester complied, Castiel reached for his phone on the couch and immediately his heart did flipflops. If love was supposed to feel so nervous and light-headed and anxious all at the same time then he was quite certain that he was falling and didn’t want to ever let go.</p><p>After two rings, Dean answered and his groggy tone suggested that he was really affected by a cluster of emotions. “Wish I was there with you, Cas,” he said softly, “I left at lunch and came right home. Slept like two hours, drank a few beers and then napped again.”</p><p>“Did you eat?” Castiel’s heart ached from the senior’s tone of voice that sounded fatigued and sad. “Dean?”</p><p>“Maybe. Some left over Chinese. I don’t really have an appetite to be honest.”</p><p>“I’m sending a car for you.”</p><p>“Cas, don’t do that.”</p><p>“Dean, you can’t lie down in bed in the dark all alone right now,” Castiel’s worried look clearly affected Charlie who immediately lowered her pen and frowned. “I need you to trust me. It’s not going to make things better by—”</p><p>“I can handle myself,” Dean said in an uneven tone but firm enough to deliver the message, one that cracked Castiel’s heart. “I don’t need anyone to look after me.”</p><p>For a long time, he couldn’t return an answer until the tears burned his eyes and Castiel rose up from the couch. Seeking solace in the other room where his father’s study remained empty and cold didn’t contribute to the feeling of being completely helpless. There he was loving someone who could take care of himself enough to obviously not recognize that Castiel really wanted to comfort him.</p><p>“You’ve been looking after everyone but yourself for how long now, Dean?” he asked softly, leaning a hip onto the edge of his father’s desk, one arm folded. “Don’t you think that it could be nice for someone to comfort and shelter you? Like me? Because I love you? I’m not doing this to take away anything. I just want to be there for you because I need to. And I know that we’ve just started off trying this out. I know that I’m the one who broke the ice but at least give me that opportunity to prove to you that someone can actually care.” He waited a few seconds and when the sound of Dean sniffing drifted through the phone, a tear leaked from Castiel’s eye. “They’re all jerks, Dean. Every single one of them and you shouldn’t expect better because they all have a tanker truck of hormones only focused on sex and nothing else. Come over,” he said softly, cradling the phone against his ear as if he was somehow comforting Dean physically. “I need you.”</p><p>“It’s already late,” the senior’s voice was so hoarse.</p><p>“Dean! It’s just six thirty. Can you stop making up excuses? I want to see you. Don’t you want to see me too?”</p><p>“Cas, I can’t—”</p><p>“Do you remember what it felt like when we kissed?” Castiel asked softly, eyes closed as he reminisced and his knees weakened. “Are you having second thoughts about being with me? Because I’m not letting go of us, not when I keep daydreaming about you every single minute. All I want is you, Dean. So, you go take a shower and I’ll send my driver for you since Sam has the Impala here.”</p><p>“Your driver,” Dean chuckled through his tears on the other end.</p><p>“Yes, I…don’t use his services but he gets paid full time. Look out for a black X-Trail.” When Castiel ended the call, he immediately rushed towards the washroom and conducted a careful analysis of his appearance.</p><p>The whole inspection revealed nothing but the same attire as always; a long-sleeved black sweater, this one a bit smaller than the others because the soft material hugged his arms and a pair of faded blue jeans that weren’t so baggy. Maybe he was slowly upgrading himself but wasn’t conscious of it until standing in front of the mirror, staring into wide blue eyes and realizing that if he raked his hair sideways, he appeared somewhat appealing. And after feeling jittery and excited from the change of plans for the evening, Castiel returned to the pair on the couch and discovered that Anna was there.</p><p>“I asked if I could join,” she said smiling at her brother as he patted her head. “They both said that I could. But I don’t know where to sit so I’ll choose the carpet since it’s always soft and comfy. Is he your boyfriend, Cas?” he pointed at Sam who immediately snorted. “He’s too tall.”</p><p>“No,” Castiel settled onto the couch again and collected his binder and pen. “He’s my boyfriend’s brother.”</p><p>Charlie was so impressed by the title owned by Dean, and Sam evidently stared back, completely sharing her reaction. Anna, on the other hand was frowning deeply as she opened her Nancy Drew book.</p><p>“I don’t know why he doesn’t come over. How will you kiss him? What color eyes does he have? Is he a vampire? Because I believe in vampires and if he is then he’s going to leave bite marks on your neck.”</p><p>“I like your sister,” Sam said chuckling and clearly distracted from his paper as Anna grinned wickedly from the carpet. “I get the feeling that she and I will be best friends because I too believe in vampires. And werewolves and mermaids and unicorns.”</p><p>“I’m too young to be your girlfriend but keep saying nice things to me.”</p><p>The laughter that followed was glorious and needed by Castiel who shook his head and continued to at least try to focus on his research paper that was due the following day. But more pressing matters rested on his mind like Dean’s weakened composure and his abundance of tears. He also feared love, that much was obvious from his responses, displaying a lack of belief in someone actually caring immensely about him.</p><p>When the doorbell rang, Anna was quick to spring up and rush towards the sound and Castiel allowed her the opportunity. After all, wasn’t she very eager to meet the mysterious boyfriend? But he still followed though because for certain, she wasn’t aware of the code to disarm the security system. And by the time he caught up with her, the peephole provided enough clarity that it was <em>Prince Charming</em> standing on the other side.</p><p>Dean’s soft expression immediately greeted Castiel and warmed his heart. And after smiling at the older guy, he welcomed an embrace that was so soft and would have lasted a long time if Anna’s gasp wasn’t distracting.</p><p>“This is him,” she said, dressed like a doll and expression registering nothing but awe.</p><p>“My sister,” Castiel said, still smiling and they both kept their arms around each other because touch was something that once established between them in that moment, only was expected to soothe the weight of their last conversation “Anna, I’d like you to meet Dean.”</p><p>“I was wondering when I’d get to meet the boyfriend. Hi,” she extended a small hand and Dean, after turning an impressed look at Castiel because of the title, welcomed the greeting with a handshake.</p><p>“Hi, Princess Anna of Arendelle.”</p><p>“You’ve seen Frozen? No way!”</p><p>“You’ve just ignited her obsession for the movie and now you’ll have to listen to her explain everything to you all over again,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear and the older boy leaned into his space, turning to rest their foreheads together.</p><p>“I want to kiss you so much right now,” Dean said softly, their lips dancing together and driving Castiel crazy. “But let me talk to your sister about my favorite movie first.”</p><p>Staring and obviously impressed, he allowed the two to proceed into the house before following. And by then, Castiel was still admiring Dean’s attire inch by inch; a long-sleeved plaid shirt and tight black jeans. Coupled with the scent of Irish Spring and a hint of sandalwood and rosemary, he managed to weaken Castiel’s knees into the patio. And from there, Anna entertained the senior, tugging him onto the carpet whilst Charlie and Sam spared Castiel smiles of affection.</p><p>By the time Dean did get to join him on the couch though, Charlie was ready to witness the interactions between them because she wasn’t privy to their meeting before. Remember, after the episode in the library, Charlie’s only other feedback was what Castiel related to her about the night spent at the ocean, and even then, she was of the opinion that all of it could have been a dream.</p><p>But from the moment Dean threw his arm around Castiel and tugged him in, close enough to press a kiss onto her best friend’s cheek, Charlie melted. She kept on gazing at the pair and literally watched as Castiel blushed, failing to conceal a soft smile. He never softened so easily! After so many years of friendship, the only thing that dusted her friend’s cheeks were books as gifts. Then after the two of them were glued to each other, Dean leaned his head onto Castiel’s shoulder and blinked at Charlie.</p><p>“Can you two stop being so adorable?” she said, forgetting her paper and convinced that her best friend was definitely in love with someone who shared the same feelings.</p><p>“I know, it’s so distracting,” Sam groaned and smiled anyway. “They’re just showing off on us. Come on, let’s head into the living room and leave these two lovebirds alone.” Picking up his books, he waited on Charlie and then the two of them left to join Anna who was watching Scooby Doo.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was such a dick earlier,” Dean said after the glass door slid shut and sealed them outside on the patio. The night was quiet with a velvet sky sprinkled with stars. “When I said that I can look after myself. The thing is, it’s all I do. I mean, Sam’s there for me and Benny, but when it comes to someone else that’s not family…”</p><p>Castiel was working on his conclusion, five pages completed thus far and with the pen hovering above the paper, he nodded. “I understand.” But he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of being slightly wounded from being pushed away earlier.</p><p>And after there was nothing else to add, Dean frowned and stared at his hands. “Cas, you ever been with anyone before? Not just sex, but you ever had a boyfriend?”</p><p>“No.” Just one more line and then his attention would be completely focused on the conversation. “Why? Is it a requirement to be your prom date? Should I withdraw my application?”</p><p>“Little too late to withdraw, don’t you think?” Dean smiled and considered the younger boy’s profile. “Just asking because…well,” he shrugged, “I was wondering how you can tell that you’re completely into guys.”</p><p>“A woman’s body is beautiful and should be appreciated,” Castiel said softly, rereading his last paragraph, “but although I <em>am</em> very appreciative, I’ve known for a long time that I’m very much not interested in women sexually.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re a late bloomer?” Dean fished, and received a wide pair of blue eyes. “You know, like boobs might suddenly become appealing to you and—”</p><p>“This,” Castiel suddenly planted his hand in between the senior’s legs as green orbs widened, “is more appealing to me.” Immediately, he stunned himself as much as Dean because what he felt whilst enacting a rather bold move was enough to facilitate so much desperation. “Any more questions?” his voice’s gravelly quality deepened even more.</p><p>Dean slowly shook his head and evidently could not breathe and after Castiel removed his hand and returned to appear cool when he was trembling inside, the two of them enacted a silence that was electric.</p><p>Whilst perusing his paper, Castiel’s body awakened in so many ways from Dean’s nearness that he couldn’t focus. He couldn’t even read a complete sentence without his mind wandering back to the other boy’s pants and after suffering immensely in five minutes, he just about had enough.</p><p>“Screw waiting,” Castiel chucked his books and everything aside and in a swift move, he pushed himself up and swung a thigh over Dean’s lap. “I am not,” he said hoarsely, taking the senior’s face registering disbelief between his palms, “going to wait until I’m eighteen to taste all of you. Kiss me,” his thumb moved across Dean’s bottom lip slowly as green eyes remained as saucers.</p><p>“You need to finish your paper.”</p><p>“Fuck my paper,” Castiel danced their lips closer and tasted the warm air settling between them. “I’ll get an A anyway. I want you, Dean. I want to know what it’s like to kiss you because I hate dreaming about it for over two years now.”</p><p>“Jesus, Cas, you’re so bold. You just –” but Dean’s words were silenced by a firm kiss that curled his toes, melting the two of them into each other as Castiel leaned forward and took what he most desired.</p><p>Their second kiss was even better than the first since he held the upper hand and because he did, Castiel usurped his power. He took his time though, rubbing their lips together and tasting Dean. He kept savoring the way the senior slackened into his grasp, and after deepening their kiss, he settled on Dean’s lap. By then, the two of them could feel each other through the fabric of their pants, but whilst one was clearly hesitant to explore out of weakening under such domination, the other unbuttoned and unzipped as if he was experienced enough to go further.</p><p>Castiel knew what he wanted, and whenever that determination kicked in, no one could stop him because he was fueled on a different kind of adrenaline. This time, from the moment he slipped his hand into Dean’s pants and touched that one part of the senior that unearthed a low moan, Castiel couldn’t turn back. Dean’s green eyes took on a dazed look as his palms carded up the younger boy’s back and sinking into the chair, he just surrendered.</p><p>Castiel kept going, jerking the senior off slowly at first, the pace obviously tormenting enough to produce a pleading look from Dean. And every single time Castiel pushed him nearer to the edge, those perfect lips parted enough to let go of a sound that clearly was too sinful to suppress. Dean seemed quite stunned that he was even reacting the way he did, because his eyes took on a look that suggested a kind of new high he hadn’t experienced before. And because Castiel was still focused enough to remember, he wondered if indeed the other boy never really enjoyed sex enough to reach that breaking point.</p><p>Clearly though, Dean was far too interested in getting inside Castiel’s pants that he joined the rhythm quickly after slipping his hand into faded blue jeans. And the two of them tormented each other, their eyes latched together, searching and discovering how their love deepened and desires controlled everything else.</p><p>Castiel realized that it was the first time for both of them, and because he never felt anyone else’s hand jerking him off, the sensation was a little too much. He had to bury his cries into Dean’s neck, biting down from the tight grip between fingers that were relentless to quicken the pace. And after completely giving up his control because the feeling was far too much to weaken him, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, who captured both their cocks together and continued the pace.</p><p>He left marks, most obviously he did, but Castiel didn’t care or he wasn’t even aware after tasting so much of Dean’s skin on his tongue. His sweater became so uncomfortable that he wanted to peel it away and discard of it but there was no way to stop what was happening between them because Dean was pushing and driving him crazy. The senior buried his face into Castiel’s neck and as the night wind tried to disperse the heat emanating between them, it wasn’t enough.</p><p>“Shit.” Biting his lips, Dean squeezed his eyes shut and head tilted back, his entire body stiffened. And before letting go, Castiel crushed their lips together. Both of them came the same time, which was beautiful but very painful to muffle their cries all at once.</p><p>However, there were no intrusions as the glass door remained sealed tight and the television slowly hummed inside the house.</p><p>“Cas,” Dean was so breathless, he couldn’t let go and both of them remained in each other’s arms for a long time afterwards until the growing fear of being discovered forced them to weakly get up.</p><p>“Thankfully, there’s a washroom just there,” Castiel smiled warmly at Dean who tried to bit in a chuckle. The two of them were so mellow afterwards that on their way to get themselves cleaned up, he leaned into the senior’s warmth.</p><p>For the first time in his life, he crossed that boundary with another guy and the feeling was too surreal. A first kiss the night prior now this? Maybe this was his time in life to grip the reins and enjoy the ride because nothing else felt glorious. Nothing in his life so far could have ever prepared him for what he experienced when the two of them were together. And maybe his opinions were a little too biased because first times seemed to be more thrilling than ever, but Castiel liked it a little too much.</p><p>When the two of them entered the blue tiled washroom, he closed the door and grabbed the waist of Dean’s jeans. Then with their eyes glued together, green ones widening, Castiel pulled down the fabric and returned to tugging his own jeans down. Both their pants pooled around their boots and because he was too infatuated by Dean thus far, he took his time drinking in what was before him, so perfect and beautiful. And Dean…</p><p>Well, he was obviously glorified by the bold advances enough to just let Castiel do what he pleased. By then, they were spent but never tired of tasting each other’s lips so naturally, it was Dean this time who pulled Castiel closer so that they were flush together but burdened by their shirt and sweater. And deepening the kiss to a point where Castiel’s toes curled in his boots, Dean grinded their hips together after flattening the younger boy’s back onto the wall.</p><p>“You’re the definition of an epiphany,” Dean said against parted lips, feeling himself getting hard again. “Dammit, Cas, I’ve never been like this with anyone before.”</p><p>“What about me?” Blue eyes were wild as they worked up a rhythm and neared the edge faster than before, “I’ve never done this before.”</p><p>“Really? I can’t tell.” Dean chuckled after raking his fingers through Castiel’s hair.</p><p>The rest of their conversation was lost in between moans and kisses as they added their hands to torment each other and eventually, and Dean couldn’t stop saying his name. The sound was too glorifying to ever forget, and definitely something that Castiel would treasure for as long as he lived. And when they finally let go again, both of them were too convinced that maybe this was what bliss for them could only feel like because in comparison with everything and everyone else, the best moment was spending every second with each other.</p><hr/><p>Friday came with the expectation of anxiousness for the prom because preparations were far underway and the seniors seemed in high spirits. Except for Clarke and the rest of the jocks who obviously determined that the fight in the cafeteria bruised their egos enough to avoid each other.</p><p>Small groups gathered in the hallways, but none of them included Dean because he wasn’t there. Instead, he texted Castiel to let him know that he would be working a shift to earn some cash because a day spent working was better than a day spent at school doing nothing sensible.</p><p>But Castiel missed him so much during the day because of what happened between them the night prior. He couldn’t focus in class, even blocking out Charlie when the two of them sat together for lunch. Gone were the days when he could open a book and escape into another world because an escape wasn’t what he desired. Castiel longed to remain right where he was but forever in the company of Dean, and because the older boy was missing for the entire day, his spirits dampened.</p><p>“So, you’re going,” Charlie said to him on Saturday when the sound of the lawnmower droned outside the window and the two of them shared jellybeans with Anna on the patio. “Like…<em>really</em> going as his date.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you dared me to do?” Castiel frowned but deep down inside he was entirely happy. “Ask him to go to the prom as his date and then follow through with it?”</p><p>“I never said to follow through,” her green eyes sparkled and she tossed a red bean into her mouth, “but hey, you’re smitten so obviously that’s the outcome.”</p><p>“What’s smitten?” Anna frowned at her.</p><p>Charlie chuckled. “You know the feeling <em>you</em> get when someone gives you a new book and you open it for the first time?” When the younger girl nodded, she sighed because Anna was exactly like her brother. “Well, in that case, Dean is Cas’ new book.”</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Anna wouldn’t tear her wide eyes away from Charlie.</p><p>“You will someday, precious, don’t worry.”</p><p>Sighing, Castiel pushed the bowl of jelly beans towards his sister and suddenly remembered that he didn’t even pick a suit from his wardrobe. There were many of various shades but the prom’s preference was black and thus far, Dean’s only proposal was for the two of them to wear shirts matching their eyes. That was an easy request to fulfil because Gabriel presented him a blue shirt last Christmas. But perhaps the most uncomfortable part of the entire ordeal was how he felt wearing any kind of suit.</p><p>Baggy clothes gave him space to breathe, but fitted clothing presented him with the challenge of restricted movement. And because he was accustomed to swinging his arms about and never fearing that seams would rip, the black suit he tried on in Charlie’s presence felt like heavy armor that threatened to suffocate him.</p><p>“What if I go without the jacket?” he tossed it at her and reached for the blue shirt. “Do you think Dean would mind?”</p><p>“You could wear a potato sack and he’d still look at you like you’re a billion dollars. But because of formality,” she neatly fixed the jacket on a hanger and laid it on the bed, “you have to go with the suit.” When Castiel groaned, she chuckled. “Dude, you kick ass in suits. You ooze sex appeal and if you keep your hair just as it is, you’ll look like one of those dashing guys who can weaken anyone’s knees.”</p><p>“That is not the outcome I wish to achieve,” Castiel checked the time and realized it was already four, which meant that Dean would be there in two hours and he was left with no time to study for Biology. “There goes my academics.”</p><p>“Huh?” Charlie, feet folded on the bed, was slowly going through his box of bowties.</p><p>“You know, I would have never believed that love could come and steal my attention away so quickly,” he perched on the edge of the bed and watched her sort the colors out. “There I was clearly fixated on dedicating my entire attention to my studies and now it’s like I have to share the time with two demanding areas. Because Dean is definitely as clingy as I am and then there’re my books that are far less appealing now than he is.”</p><p>“Have you two like…made out as yet?” she neatly pressed the bowties back into the box after choosing a shiny black one. “I mean further than kissing? Don’t give me that look!” Charlie laughed when Castiel stared at her, “I’m your best friend. I told you when I made out with Dorothy, remember? Do not deprive me of this.”</p><p>He waited precisely thirty seconds, enough to prolong her agony and then Castiel smiled. “We did.”</p><p>Bouncing on the bed like a child, Charlie seemed a lot more excited for him therefore suggesting that she probably thought it was long overdue that he would make out with anyone at all by the age of sixteen.</p><p>“Did he scream your name in the throes of passion?” she kept studying his face as if trying to unearth a reaction.</p><p>Castiel’s cheeks turned crimson. “Shut up,” he said, picking up a pillow and throwing it, “I wouldn’t say anything else about it. Except that I like what I’ve seen. Very, very much.”</p><hr/><p>By the time Dean picked him up in the Impala though, a light rain left droplets on their suits and although the whole flow of things seemed to be happening smoothly, the abundance of nerves captured Dean in a speechless mode. He couldn’t say anything much on the car ride to the school and although Castiel kept reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers, Dean was trembling by the time he parked and they emerged in the cold night wind.</p><p>His job was to be the composed one, to shelter the senior in any way he could by providing as much words of encouragement as needed. This was easy for Castiel especially since he wasn’t that popular and no one seemed to recognize him on their way to the door. But from the moment Dean stepped up into the light and joined the rest of seniors, everyone latched their eyes on him. The girls delivered many smiles and fainted looks though whilst the older boys considered him and then acknowledged each other with small nods and handshakes.</p><p>Everything was going so well for Dean because everyone believed that he arrived alone to perhaps join his date inside, the lucky girl remaining a mystery. Or he was flying solo like a few other jocks who simply did not wish to go with any girl that they really didn’t favor above themselves. And for a good space of time, this prolonged enough to soothe his nerves. Castiel still remained by his side but the two of them were barely distanced by a few inches, lacking conversation but very aware of the chemistry between them.</p><p>The tension became so electric between them, after entering the hall and standing together to admire the hanging stars and dancing lights, Dean reached for Castiel’s hand for the first time after leaving the car. It was something that softened the sixteen-year old’s heart because he was longing for that kind of gesture. He kept waiting on it to happen and when their fingers finally entwined, there was no way that the connection could be broken. And because holding hands was the most reassuring feeling of all, Dean clung to it as Castiel clung to the proud moment of being there with the guy he loved.</p><p>A dare…turned into a reality; it was so refreshing and exciting for him all at the same time. He couldn’t believe that he was at a senior prom with the most handsome guy in the school and thus far it was their own little secret. It was Dean’s way of claiming power from becoming himself after four years of struggling to conceal what he really wanted. And Castiel understood what it was like for him more than anyone ever would because Dean wasn’t the person everyone thought he was. Dean was so soft and kind and perfect to Castiel and he loved him immensely for showing his true colors in the private moments when the two of them confided in each other.</p><p>“Man, look at you, stud,” Benny finally showed up and clapped Dean on the back, all smiles and accompanied by the usual crowd of jocks with the exception of Clarke. “Damn fine suit too if you ask me. You start on the punch yet? We got our own poison right here.” Pulling out a flask, Benny flashed it discretely and smiled. “How about you join us?”</p><p>After Castiel stiffly stood by Dean’s side though, clearly convinced that he was invisible and totally unworthy, the senior lifted their entwined hands and smiled. “I’m kind of taken, in case you didn’t notice.”</p><p>The two other jocks didn’t even react this time with scoffs or laughter but instead, scrutinized Castiel up and down and then they nodded. And because there was a lack of judgment passed by them, when Dean melted into Castiel’s side, the latter sighed. Thus far, it appeared as if coming out wasn’t going to be a difficult moment at the prom, but it was too early to gather such a conclusion.</p><p>Benny though, he gave the third year a careful once over and offered a penetrating gaze. “Noticed immediately. So, you actually decided to go with it. Not bad at all, my brother, when you consider you’ve been drooling over one here for over a year.”</p><p>“You’ve got my back?” Dean seemed somewhat impressed by the acceptance from his best friend although he was privy to such views way before.</p><p>“I got your back from Sunday to Sunday. No rest for the wicked and certainly no rest tonight. Let’s dominate the punch bowl and make some magic in here.”</p><p>Before the two of them joined the jocks though, Castiel tugged on Dean’s arm and the two of them faced each other. Immediately their eyes connected and the gaze enacted spoke volumes of how much they were attracted to each other.</p><p>Blinking slowly, lip parted, the younger boy tried to gather his composure again. “Are you okay so far? It’s not going so bad, is it?”</p><p>“Not like what I expected for sure,” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hands between his. “I keep feeling like something’s going to happen but I don’t know if it’s going to be bad or good, you know?”</p><p>“Most likely good. I promise you that tonight is going to be a very special one.”</p><p>“You telling me that we’re going to ditch the suits later, Cas?” Dean stepped closer and smiled as Castiel’s chest heaved. “Because I don’t mind at all if that happens. At least looking forward to it would give me a lot of strength to make it through the prom.”</p><p>“We can ditch the suits and go as far as we did two nights ago, but no further. We’re still on a trial period which might last from six months to a year so—”</p><p>“I don’t mind how long it takes, remember?” Dean croaked, taking Castiel’s right shoulder and squeezing. “I could wait two years. Doesn’t matter. Once I can have you in any way I can, I’m going to look forward to it. Even if we keep all our damn clothes on and hump each other, you’d make me the luckiest guy in this school. All I want…” Dean’s cupped fingers caressed the other boy’s face softly, “is you, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Castiel couldn’t breathe from the honesty and the lights touching Dean’s face, illuminating how perfect his features were. “So…punch?”</p><p>“Spiked or all natural?” Dean kept his arm around the younger boy as they walked towards the table. “If you’ve never had alcohol, Cas, I think you shouldn’t choose to go there tonight. Maybe when we’re hanging out, just you, me and Sammy, then a beer or two might be okay.”</p><p>“Because if I get high, you’d make sure that I got home and I’m safe, right?” Castiel’s heart swelled from the sincerity. Dean wasn’t the kind of senior who pressured him to do anything that he wasn’t comfortable with and it was very admirable.</p><p>“Always got your back,” Dean said softly smiling and then he leaned forward, “my angel.”</p><p>Melting, Castiel chuckled. “I actually like it, but I’m no angel. I’m more like a feisty, brooding tiger.”</p><p>“Looks like round two is going to happen right here,” Benny suddenly said from next to them, straightening and jerking his chin at the two other seniors.</p><p>Clarke and four other guys were fast approaching and along with them, Lisa Braedon followed closely by his side. Immediately though, Dean wrapped his arm protectively around Castiel, tugging him closer and providing a sense of security that the younger boy never felt before from any other man except his older brother. And because he understood that Dean’s love took many forms but most of all showed when he was in protective mode, Castiel savored all of it.</p><p>“Don’t,” the senior whispered into his ear, “say anything to the jackass if he talks to you. Can’t give him that kind of glory.”</p><p>“I honestly thought that I was joking when I said that you’re a fag,” Clarke strode up and proudly surveyed the pair in front of him along with Benny. “But it seems to me like you’re just stupid as we all thought you’d be by bringing your boyfriend to our prom.”</p><p>“Jealous, Clarke?” Dean smiled brightly and his grip tightened on Castiel’s hand. “Thought I’d choose you?”</p><p>Lisa’s eyes burned like coals when she stepped forward and glared at Dean. “Tell me this isn’t another one of your victims,” she gestured at Castiel, “he doesn’t deserve to be dragged into your mess. Dean Winchester, you are a worthless piece of shit. You can’t keep taking what you want and then after doing a poor job at it, you try to get everyone to think that you’re the perfect jock you always are. This needs to end now.”</p><p>“Now no one talks to my brother like that,” Benny stepped forward and planted himself between Lisa, Clarke and then Dean. Folding his arms, he was taller, scruffier and intimidating enough to force the former pair to back away just enough. “The only thing that’s ending now is this ridiculous confrontation happening right here.”</p><p>“Who are you? His pimp?” Lisa wasn’t finished. “Do you get some kind of gratification from defending him?”</p><p>By then a lot of seniors were observing the group by the punch table and rather much uncomfortable from being in the spotlight, Castiel still stood his ground.</p><p>“Dean, remind this fire spitting dragon why you dumped her ass,” Benny smiled stiffly. “Wasn’t it because she was cheating on you with Clarke’s brother?”</p><p>Immediately the senior whose name was mentioned rounded on Lisa, demanding that she provide the truth and after the guilt shone in her eyes, the argument turned to their own midst. Dean was tensed enough to stiffen against Castiel but after Clarke retreated and the stares turned away from them, a slow kind of calm settled by the punch bowl again.</p><p>“Well that was quick,” Dean whispered to Castiel and smiled. “Thought it would be much worse.”</p><p>“Not when you have people who will fight for you,” he gestured at Benny who was brooding and pensive by the punch bowl, as another male senior helped himself. “I would fight for you too, but I’m shorter and a nerd and I might get punched out early.”</p><p>“Nah. I think you could make your point just fine,” Dean laughed, curling his fingers into the younger boy’s hair. “Just start hitting them with that brain of yours, using all the big words, and they’ll run away.”</p><p>“Very funny.” Castiel squeezed the senior’s right arm and smiled.</p><p>Gradually, the music pumped up and the prom turned into quite the enjoyable night for those students who would be leaving Windsor High soon enough along with their dates. Castiel included, was experiencing something that was so intoxicating, the evening felt too euphoric. Everything felt so perfect that his toes curled whilst remaining by Dean’s side and as friends came to talk to the senior and left, there were no bad words delivered after the little episode involving Clarke and Lisa. In fact, the sour group retreated outside and was never seen for the rest of the evening.</p><p>Benny, although a bit unaccepting of the idea of anyone being just right for Dean, tried a few times to talk to Castiel but with the same attitude he oftentimes equipped himself with.</p><p>“Open up,” Dean said smiling, holding a cheese puff near the younger man’s lips, “I promise it’s good.”</p><p>Accepting the offer, Castiel’s knees weakened when the senior’s thumb lightly caressed his bottom lip and returning the smile, he captured Dean’s hand into his. “Three days ago, I thought…tonight would be just another Saturday evening with the company of TCM.”</p><p>“Dreams do come true, Cas,” Dean chuckled, as the music switched to something slower. “I thought that I’d never get a guy like you. You…are…phenomenal.”</p><p>“You’re phenomenally beautiful.”</p><p>“You…” Dean stared, “…are…you are—”</p><p>“Don’t strain yourself,” Castiel said chuckling. He collected Dean’s cup of punch and sipped, the tangy taste awakening his taste buds. “I’m feeling very nice.”</p><p>“And you just sipped the punch?” Green eyes widened. “Dude, you’re a lightweight.”</p><p>Castiel sighed, then cleared his throat. “Let’s dance.”</p><p>“I…don’t dance. I <em>never</em> dance, okay? Cas, what—” his hand was snatched and Dean gave in when the younger boy dragged him towards the crowd of couples. “Cas…” he pleaded, receiving curious looks and smiles.</p><p>When the two of them reached a space amidst everyone else, Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and tugged him in. He smiled widely, cheeks flushed and when the senior gave in just enough to drown in those blue eyes, they started to fall into step with everyone else.</p><p>Slowly, the humor developed between them, the music continued into BØRNS - Electric Love and as the chemistry built and the other seniors stopped to admire, Castiel rested their foreheads together. Lips dancing closer, they weren’t even aware of anything else except the really electric love happening. The blissful feeling of barely tasting each other and staying there, of holding their breaths and coming out boldly together.</p><p>By the time the announcement for Prom King and Queen drew nearer, Dean was kissing Castiel by the yellow cardboard cut out of a moon in the corner and away from prying eyes. Enveloped in each other’s arms, they slowly savored the sweet tangy taste of punch and spearmint. Then after Castiel started running his hands up the front of Dean’s shirt, the senior moaned into his mouth and pressed him against the wall. From there, the two of them drowned as the passion between them heightened and although they wished to leave, just to have so much more alone time, the decision to pace themselves remained embedded in their minds.</p><p>“We decided to go with The Cutest Couple this year,” the DJ’s voice sounded over the music, “King and Queen didn’t cut it because everybody basically wrote what they wanted to.” The song faded and then two seniors proudly climbed onto stage, bearing two gold plastic crowns on two trays. “And let me just say, Windsor seniors you are just the kind of young people we need to get out there and make a difference.”</p><p>“Really?” Dean chuckled into Castiel’s lips, his fingers curling behind the younger boy’s neck. “Most of them are a bunch of fucks.”</p><p>“I just happened to snag the smartest one, didn’t I?”</p><p>“You so did.” Rubbing their noses together, Dean embraced Castiel into a hug that was warm and prolonged by their dire need to just be together.</p><p>“The Cutest Couple with the best chemistry goes to…” the silence that followed only contained a few whispers, “oh wow. This is amazing. I never saw this coming! Dean and Castiel!”</p><p>Choking on a mouthful of punch by then and regretting that he took the cup to take a sip, Dean hung onto the younger boy and stared wide-eyed into blue orbs. “I’m dreaming.”</p><p>“No,” Castiel grinned from ear to ear, taking the red plastic cup away and resting it on a table nearby. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m not okay,” holding out his hands, the senior’s fingers were trembling as he stared all around at the sea of happy faces. “How can this even be possible? I thought they’d hate me. Cas! Am I dreaming? Wake me up fast. This can’t be happening, right?”</p><p>“Come on,” entwining their fingers, Castiel led the way as he tugged Dean towards the stage and boldly, he climbed the steps, glancing back at the senior’s flushed face and adorable look of shock.</p><p>Immediately the roar of applause began, and continued way after the crowns were planted on their heads. Then standing side by side, Dean was so awkward from the attention and the realization that he was clearly accepted for his sexuality that he wasn’t prepared for what came next.</p><p>Castiel took a hold of his right shoulder, pulled him in and crushed their lips together and after melting in his arms, the younger boy held him steady.</p><p>There was nothing better than a silly dare evolving into a teenage dream, at least for both of them, they never saw it coming. And because they didn’t believe in dreams coming true before, the actuality of it was a little too magical to ever forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was feeling a second part, but I'm not sure if you agree.<br/>Thanks for reading!<br/>Hit the comments up and let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>